You Can't Separate True Love
by musicchica10
Summary: Jess left Rory, he didn't do it to run away...he did it to fix up his life. When Jess comes back Rory is happy, but Jess has a big surprise...and their lives will be changed. Literati
1. A Return

**My first attempt at a Gilmore Girls fanfic. Its gonna be a short one because i have another one in mind that i have the perfect storyline, i just wanted to try this one out first. If i get good reviews i will continue it..so please Review!!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Return

A Change of Heart

(Rory is in college, but it's summer break so she is at home. She is 21.)

Rory sat there on her bed. She had been waiting for some kind of contact from Jess, but she hadn't gotten anything. Not a note, a call, or an email from him. She was heartbroken. For the first time in her life she really loved someone, other than her mom, and he left her. Although she said she loved Dean, it wasn't the same like it was with Jess.

Jess was different from Dean, from any other guy. Sure he was a troubled guy and acted like no one was important except him, but when he was with her he was a totally different guy. He treated her different than Dean. Dean was so clingy and always had to know what Rory was doing and where she was. She never got her personal space when she needed it. Jess, on the other hand, knew exactly when she needed to be alone and gave her enough space.

Now that Jess was gone, everything seemed to fall apart. EVERYTHING! Well, to Rory it seemed that way.

"Rory! Hey chica, are you listening to me?" Lorelai asked concerned. It wasn't like Rory to ignore her when she was talking. So something must be up.

"Oh, uh, sorry mom. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that Luke has been acting strange lately. He hasn't been talking to me as much and his coffee seems a bit off. What if he isn't Luke, but some kind of robot or zombie or something! Wouldn't that be weird.?!" Lorelai babbled on.

"Mom, I highly doubt Luke is a robot or zombie. Maybe he just has a lot on his mind."

"Oh you take the fun out of everything!"

"Sorry." Rory mumbled.

"Rory, something is bothering you. What is it?"

"It's just, it's just that ever since Jess left, it feels like I will never love again."

"Rory, don't say that. There will be another guy in your life, one that will be infinitely better than Jess." Lorelai comforted.

"No! There will never be anyone better than Jess. How could you say that? Jess was everything to me! I loved him mom, LOVED him! I want him to come back!" Rory started to tear up and Luke noticed the scene going on between the two of them.

"Rory, sweetie, you have to know that you can't live on the past. You need to move forward and know that Jess is not coming back." Lorelai sympathetically replied.

"No, no, NO!" Rory cried and ran off.

"Rory, Rory wait!" Lorelai called out to her daughter who ran out of the diner.

Lorelai sighed and sat down at one of the tables. Luke walked over to where Lorelai was sitting and sat down at the table.

"What's going on?" Luke asked reaching for Lorelai's hand.

"Rory really misses Jess and is convinced that she won't ever find another guy." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"Um, Lorelai. I have to tell you something." Luke said hesitantly.

"What?"

"Jess called today. He said he was coming back. According to him he put himself together. Is this alright with you, because if you don't want him to come back then I will tell him he can't stay here."

"No, it's ok. I think Rory would want him to come back, but I won't tell her. I think that Jess would have to be the one…so when he gets back, send him over."

Lorelai wasn't sure how great it was that Jess was coming back, but she knew it would do Rory some good. She looked up at Luke who had been silent for a few minutes.

"I think that's where he is heading now." Luke finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I just saw him walking that way."

"What?! He is here already?" Lorelai looked outside to see Jess carrying something and heading for her house. "I'm not even sure if Rory went back home"

"Well just let him find her then. Stay here and give them privacy."

Lorelai sighed and Luke watched Jess as he slowly made his way out of his view.

Rory had taken off to her house. Although she knew her mom would know that's where she was going, she went there anyway. She ran into her room and dove onto her bed and let the tears flow.

A few minutes later the phone began to ring. She thought it would be her mom, but got up and answered it anyways.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"…." the person on the other line was silent.

"Hello?!" Rory asked again slightly annoyed.

"Rory." Jess finally responded.

"Jess!" Rory said shocked and breathless. She had been waiting for him to call, to contact her, she had been waiting to hear his voice for so long.

"Rory, I'm sorry I left you, I just had to clear my head."

"Jess…where are you?" Rory asked to excited to pay attention to his apology.

"Where are you?" Jess asked quickly to change the subject.

"I'm at my house, but you didn't answer my question. Where are you?"

"Look outside." Jess said and hung up.

Rory looked confused but ran to her window and looked out. There, across the street was Jess. Rory thought she was seeing things so she went to the door and opened it. Sure enough he was still there. In shock she stood there, when she finally snapped out of it she ran to him crying.

Jess dropped his bag and ran to her. When they met he wrapped his arms around her and she wept in his arms. She had missed him so much and didn't expect him to come back.

Jess held her tighter each time she sobbed, he couldn't forgive himself for just leaving her like that.

"Rory, I'm so sorry I left you, but I had to clear my head and I had to go do something productive with my life. I couldn't support you with the way I was living, but now I can."

Rory looked up at Jess with tears in her eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"Jess, you could have told me where you were going. I just needed to know that you would be back. I just needed to know that simple thing, but you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you, I wanted to become something you could be proud of." At that he pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

Rory watched Jess curiously as he pulled something out of his back pocket. When he handed it to her she looked up at Jess curiously.

"A book?" She questioned.

"Yes, look at the author." Jess said.

"Jess Mariano…You wrote a book?!" Rory shrieked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal really. Just got lucky. I just wrote down some of my thoughts and a publisher got a hold of it and said he wanted to publish it. There weren't that many copies printed." Jess explained.

"But you wrote a book." Rory looked up to Jess and started smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you Jess!"

Jess returned the hug and said, "The surprise isn't over yet."

Rory pulled away and looked at Jess curiously. Jess reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a small black box out. Rory recognizing what it was, gasped.

Jess opened the box and got down on one knee.

"Rory, I know I hurt you when I left like that but I wanted to make sure that I could provide for you, support you. So now I ask, will you marry me?"

Rory began crying hysterically.

Jess in panic stood up and took Rory's hands. "Is that a yes or no?"

"That's a yes silly!" Rory said through tears wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"Well you scared me!" Jess said laughing and kissing her back.

Luke and Lorelai had walked to see where Jess went. They saw everything. When Jess pulled out the black box from his pocket and knelt down, Lorelai gasped.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Luke whispered in shock.

"Yes he is doing what you think he's doing!" Lorelai shushed him.

"Well I never thought Jess as the committed type." Luke mumbled.

Lorelai watched Rory and knew that she said yes just by her actions. Seeing Rory get engaged made her realize that Rory was not a baby anymore, she was an adult who could make her own decisions.

Luke looked over to Lorelai and saw her crying. "What's wrong?" he asked reaching for her.

"It looks like my baby isn't a baby anymore. She is a young woman, and engaged woman." Lorelai said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well should we go over there and greet them, or just head back to the diner?" Luke asked holding Lorelai's hand.

"I think we should let them tell us when they are ready. So don't make any kind of hint that we know of this until they tell us." Lorelai said walking off with Luke.

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! review please! let me know what you thought, again first GG fanfic!**


	2. An Engagement Conversation

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you all like it! I have gotten a few reviews! Thanks to those of you who did! I hope I did well on this, I kinda just write as I go. R&R!!**

* * *

A Change of Heart

Chapter 2

Lorelai couldn't believe it. Rory, her daughter, was engaged! She wanted to go talk to her about it, but she didn't want Rory to get angry with her about spying. Lorelai thought that the relationship between her and Jess was over for sure, but Rory never gave up hope. Now she wanted full details on what happened.

Luke was watching Lorelai at the diner. She was sitting there, either in shock or sad, he couldn't tell. She was just sitting there, staring at her hands, unmoving. He was concerned, but he was afraid to go over there to talk to her.

- - -

Rory was sitting on the bench with Jess, holding his hand. She could not believe that Jess actually came back and proposed to her. It was just so unimaginable. She sighed and smiled to herself.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked when he heard her sigh.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong for the first time in a while. Everything is perfect." Rory said smiling at Jess.

Jess lifted her hand with the new engagement ring and kissed it. He was so happy to be here with her, his girl…fiancee. Although the guilt of leaving her so many times and always finding out he left her broken broke his heart, he knew that Rory loved him. But what were they going to do now that they were engaged? When would the wedding be? Where would they live? Will they have kids? All these questions suddenly flooded into Jess's head and he suddenly got nervous.

Rory was thinking when she suddenly felt Jess tense up.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Rory asked concerned. She worried that he might have changed his mind now.

"There are just so many things to think about now." Jess answered nervously.

"What do you mean?" Rory tilted her head to the side and looked at Jess.

"Well, there's the wedding date, where are we going to have the wedding, where are we going to live, are we going to have kids? There are just so many things to think of now. I didn't really think of that before." Jess began to stress.

"Well…" Rory began to think, "…we could get married in two months. It will give me time to find a good job and start getting an income. And I think we should get married here. I have always imagined my wedding being outside at the gazebo in the center of town."

"You mean like my mom had?" Jess asked.

"Your mom got married here?" Rory gave Jess a shocked look.

"Yeah, a couple years ago. It wasn't the best wedding I have been to, of course it was middle ages themed and was one of the most hilarious things I have seen…no offense to my mom at all, but you can ask Luke and your mom." Jess was trying not to laugh as he recalled the wedding his mom thought was beautiful.

"Jess! Don't laugh at your mother's lack of sense of style!" Rory was trying to guilt Jess, but she could tell that she wasn't going to win so she just giggled with him.

"Ok, back on track here." Rory said.

"Right, right. Well that is fine by me. If you want your wedding here, then you can have it. I want you to be happy." Jess gently replied.

"And as for the other questions, I think we should go talk to Luke and my mom before we discuss where we are going to live and if we will get a house or an apartment." Rory was thinking it through.

"Ah, but you left out one thing." Jess accused.

"And what's that?" Rory asked, knowing too well what Jess was accusing her of.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Jess softly told her.

"Jess, can we talk about that later? I think we should discuss our wedding first, and with my mom and Luke. Let's go!" Rory jumped up excitedly and pulled Jess with her.

- - -

Luke had been watching Lorelai for the past half hour. She still hadn't moved from her previous position looking at her hands. He finally got up and went to sit by her.

"Lorelai, are you ok? You have been sitting there for the past half hour just staring at your hands." Luke soothingly asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just thinking. I can't believe Rory is going to get married. It seems like just yesterday she was my little baby, and now she is getting married. Pretty soon she will be having her own kids." Lorelai said trying to hold back tears.

Luke reached out and grabbed her hand. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew that this wasn't something that needed comforting. It was life. It was something that Rory would eventually have to deal with to.

Lorelai looked up at Luke when he grabbed her hand and smiled. She looked out the window of Luke's and saw Jess and Rory walking to the diner. Lorelai sat up straight and looked at Luke.

"Here they come." Lorelai told Luke tilting her head back.

"You ready for this?" Luke asked taking her hand in his.

"Yeah." Lorelai sighed.

- - -

Rory and Jess were walking to Luke's when suddenly Rory stopped.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Jess asked anxiously.

"I'm nervous. I don't know how my mom is going to take this, I mean it's not just like getting into Yale or getting a job. This is getting married." Rory was getting nervous and Jess could see it on her face.

"We can do this, together. We have to get used to doing things together. We will be doing this for the rest of our lives." Jess said gently pulling her forward with him.

"Alright, let's go." Rory was still nervous and started breathing heavily.

Jess stopped and turned to Rory, taking her other hand in his. " We can do this Ror. Don't worry, I doubt that your mom will freak out. This is a big deal, and for her not to be happy for you wouldn't make sense."

"Yeah, you're right." Rory replied smiling. She got braver and pulled him inside the diner with her.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed as she walked in the diner.

"Yeah hon?" Lorelai asked turning around to face her daughter.

"Mom, I have something to tell you. It's kind of big, well it is big." Rory calmly said.

Lorelai shot Luke a glance then looked back at her daughter.

"Ok, shoot."

"Well…as you see Jess is back…"

"Yes…"

"And, well…we're getting married!" Rory cheered.

"Wow, you engaged?" Lorelai looked at Rory smiling.

"You're not upset are you? I mean I know this is sudden and everything and I know that you don't really like Jess…"

"Rory, Jess has changed so much. How can I NOT like him? And I am not angry, I am extremely happy for you." Lorelai jumped up and grabbed Rory's hand looking for the ring. When Rory saw what she was looking for she showed her mom her hand and they both jumped up and down and screamed.

"Jess, I didn't know you knew what you were doing with jewelry." Luke said standing up to congratulate his nephew.

"Well it's a given talent." Jess jokingly replied smirking.

"Ah, still the same old Jess. Congratulations. I know you can do this." Luke said giving Jess a hug.

"Yeah, we wanted to come tell you first before we started discussing some other things." Jess told Luke.

Lorelai overheard the last part and misinterpreted it.

"What do you mean discuss some other things?" Lorelai asked turning to Rory, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"What? No! He meant where we will live, if we will get an apartment or a house, things like that mom. Geesh! I can't believe you would automatically assume the worst!" Rory sternly said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Lorelai apologized to Jess and Rory.

"So let's get discussing then." Luke said breaking the awkwardness between them.

* * *

**There you have it!! Hope you liked it!! Again please review! You know you want to! lol This is going to be maybe a 5 chapter long story, I have something else in mind for another story so i want to make this quick. it was meant to be a short story. Until next time!! **


	3. Nervousness

**Next chapter!! hope you all enjoyed the last one and that this one will be good! Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

A Change Of Heart

Chapter 3

Rory, Jess, Lorelai, and Luke all discussed where Jess and Rory were going to live after they got married. They couldn't seem to find anything they liked or any arrangements that they all could agree on. Through all this discussion Luke had been thinking.

He got up and pulled Lorelai aside as Jess and Rory continued to throw out ideas to each other, too concentrated on their work to notice them leave.

"Lorelai, I have a plan."

"Oh, and what is this plan?" Lorelai looked at Luke confused.

"Well I think we should tell them about us, I will move in with you, and Jess and Rory can take the upstairs apartment. Its bigger now, since we expanded it, and I think it will solve a lot of the problems that we are dealing with." Luke got excited as he began to plan this out.

"Hmmm, I think you might be going somewhere Luke. Let's try it out."

"Hey kids!" Lorelai called to them tilted her head to motion for them to come over.

"Yeah mom?" Rory said walking hand in hand with Jess.

"We have a proposition for you guys." Lorelai said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Does this involve anything that will irritate me?" Jess eyed her cautiously.

"No no no! Listen, ok? First off I think now is the time to tell you guys this, but Luke and I are dating. We have been for a while now."

Luke turned bright red waiting for some kind of response that would embarrass him.

"Mom, I think we know that." Rory said giggling at her mother's naivity.

"Yeah Luke, it is pretty obvious. I mean I can tell and I haven't even been around here a lot since I left." Jess tried not to sound amused at how oblivious they were.

"Oh, ok." Luke embarrassingly replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, we have a plan."

Rory looked at Jess curiously and Jess just shrugged.

"Ok?" They said in unison.

"Well you know we expanded the apartment upstairs. There are two more rooms, a bathroom and the diner is right here so food wouldn't be an issue. I want you guys to take it. I will move in with Lorelai and everything works out perfectly."

Jess glanced at Rory to see what her expression was and noticed that Rory was looking at him as if asking for permission to agree. Jess nodded at Rory smiling and Rory squealed with delight as she jumped and hugged Jess.

"Um, is that a yes or a no?" Lorelai asked a little annoyed.

"YES YES!! Thank you so much Luke!!" Rory exclaimed running to Luke and giving him a big hug.

"Thanks, uncle Luke. We appreciate it really. We will make up for anything you need us to." Jess replied obvious emotion in his voice.

"No, I don't want you to repay or make up for anything. Consider this my wedding gift." Luke said winking at Rory.

- - -

Months of planning had gone by and the wedding day was finally here. Rory was excited but also so nervous. She was standing in her room looking at the dress she would be walking down the aisle in.

"Rory!" Lorelai called, "Rory are you almost ready?! I need to do your hair and make up!" Lorelai walked in seeing Rory just sitting there looking at the dress.

"Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just a little nervous that's all." Rory said smiling at her mom.

"Are you sure that's all that is bothering you?"

"Yeah mom. I just can't believe it's really happening. Today. I mean we have been planning this for months and it still hasn't hit me yet." Rory chuckled softly. "Mom, I think the thing that is really making me nervous is tonight."

"Tonight? What do you mean tonight?" Lorelai cocked her head.

"You know…TONIGHT" Rory tried hinting to her mom knowing that her mom must be taking much pleasure in making her embarrassed.

"Oh, TONIGHT. As if in, the mission? The final task? The journey?" Lorelai teased.

"MOM! Don't embarrass me! And yes I am talking about that! It's just that I know that Jess is experienced and I'm not. I'm just worried of what its going to be like." Rory's eyes began watering as she spilled her feelings out to her mother.

"Oh honey! You have nothing to worry about. This is your wedding night, your day. He is marrying you and the difference between all the other girls and you is that he LOVES you Rory. All the other times were meaningless. You will have the most amazing time ever, don't worry ok?" Lorelai rubbed Rory's arm in comfort.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just nervous that's all. Help me get dressed?" Rory said wiping away the tears that came and stood up.

- - -

Jess was anxious. The wedding was going to start in 5 minutes and he was getting nervous. He had never done this before and he wasn't sure of what to do. Luke was comforting Jess as they walked up to the altar to stand and wait for the beautiful bride to come out.

Suddenly the music started playing and the bridesmaids and groomsmen were all walking out. Jess's stomach turned and he took deep breaths. As the last set of people walked down the aisle, Jess looked up seeing Rory. Immediately his breath was taken away and all nervousness he had was gone.

_Whoa! _he thought _She looks so beautiful. I can't believe that she is marrying me. This perfect, most beautiful girl that I have ever met is going to marry me! _

Rory was smiling walking down the aisle. She forgot all nervousness once she saw Jess. The way his face looked when he looked up and saw her made her blush. She had always loved that part about weddings. When the groom looked up and saw the bride for the first time on their wedding day.

_So this is it? This is the day I will spend the rest of my life with Jess. The most amazing and only guy I have ever loved. _

Jess and Rory smiled at each other when she reached the altar. As Jess went to get her and walked back up with her he asked, "You ready?"

"More than ever." Rory replied smiling at Jess.

- - -

The wedding was one of the most beautiful ones that had happened in Stars Hollow. It was short yet elegant. All the people that went to the wedding cried. They had seen Rory grow up and now get married. The reception went by fast and Jess and Rory were becoming nervous of the night to come.

Luke and Lorelai walked Jess and Rory to their new apartment. Lorelai looked over at Rory who was leaning on Jess and winked at her. Rory smiled and yawned leaning on to Jess more.

Jess noticing Rory's fatigue stopped kissed the top of her head and picked her up.

"Jess!" Rory giggled.

"What? It's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold." Jess smirked.

"I know." Rory giggled again leaning her head against Jess and yawning again. She figured she should put on a show for her mom and Luke so they didn't know about what was going to happen tonight.

"Are you tired?" Jess whispered into Rory's ear.

"No, just putting on a show so we won't get twenty questions before we head upstairs." Rory winked and smiled slyly at Jess.

Jess chuckled and looked at Lorelai.

Jess caught Lorelai's eye and Jess yawned, deciding to play along with Rory.

"Well I think you two are tired. We will leave now." Luke said completely oblivious to everything.

"Thanks Luke." Rory sleepily replied.

Luke smiled and pulled keys out of his pocket. "Here are your keys. The apartment is all yours."

"Dirty!" Lorelai finally burst out.

"Mom!" Rory sternly disapproved of her mom's comment.

"Ok, ok. Not dirty." Lorelai smirked looking at Jess and Rory.

"Goodnight mom!" Rory annoyingly said goodbye.

"Goodnight love. Congrats and sleep well." Lorelai said kissing Rory on her forehead and Jess on his cheek.

* * *

**I know, I know, abrupt end, but I need to know how you want the next chapter to go. This is rated T and I dont really know how to write M stories, but i want to see how much you want me to put into the next chapter. Remember, it's their wedding night. So yeah, let me know what you think of this chapter and how i should write the next one! THANKS**


	4. You're The One

A Change of Heart

Chapter 3

Lorelai took one last look at her daughter as she walked out of the diner. She could tell that Rory was nervous, but she knew that everything would turn out fine.

"What are you thinking about?" Luke asked, noticing Lorelai's expression.

"Oh, nothing. Just worrying about Rory…I mean she looked nervous don't you think?"

"No. I think she looked fine. You're just overreacting." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Fine! But I bet you tomorrow she will tell us every detail!" Lorelai teased.

"Ugh! Stop! Don't remind me!" Luke said, playfully hitting Lorelai.

- - -

Jess could tell that Rory was nervous. He could see it in her eyes. She wouldn't look him in the eye and she was rubbing her ankles together self-consciously.

"Ror? You ok?" Jess asked taking Rory's hand in his.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Rory lied.

"You don't seem ok. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing…" Rory said, trailing off.

Jess grabbed Rory's hand and gently pulled her along with him, going upstairs. When they got inside he turned around and locked the door.

"Alright, spill." Jess said sternly, knowing that there definitely was something up.

Rory looked away shyly, blushed, and looked back at Jess.

"I'm nervous Jess." Rory said tearing up.

Jess walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Rory, you don't need to be nervous." Jess soothingly replied.

"I know, but this is our first time, this is something we never did before. I mean I know you have tons of experience and I just don't know what to do." Rory started to breathe faster, getting nervous.

"Rory, this is something special. Something between you and me, husband and wife. Even if you are nervous, we have the rest of our lives to get past that." Jess smirked.

Rory smiled and sighed, "I guess you're right. But I can't help but think that maybe I won't be good, or I won't be good as any other girl you have been with." Rory began to quietly cry.

Jess took Rory in his arms and held her gently, "Rory, you are the only one in my life now. You have always been special to me and those other girls don't matter. Those were mistakes, things I did out of anger, hurt, bitterness, and fear. This between us is purely out of love." Jess soothed her.

Rory began to cry. Jess not knowing what he did started to panic.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

Rory looked up at Jess confused, "Sorry for what?"

"Well I hurt your feelings didn't I? Isn't that why you are crying?

Rory giggled. "No silly! You didn't hurt my feelings, that was one of the sweetest things anyone has told me." She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently on his lips.

Jess smirked as she pulled away and went in to kiss her again.

"Jess." Rory managed to finally say between kisses.

"Hmmm?" was all Jess could manage to get out between kisses.

"Jess. I'm not nervous anymore." Rory said out of breath.

"Well that's a good thing." Jess said smiling at her.

"How about you help me get out of my dress?" Rory smiled at him turning around.

"Alright." Jess smiled broadly.

- - -

The next morning Rory woke to Jess typing on his computer.

"Jess?" Rory asked groggily, not seeing him around.

"Yeah hon?" Jess called from the small "living room," his mind elsewhere.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, slipping out of bed and walking over to him.

"Oh, well I woke up this morning with a new idea for a book and I just had to start writing." Jess said kissing her hand, "How are you this morning Mrs. Mariano?"

"I'm doing great." Rory giggled loving the sound of her new name.

Jess smiled and kissed her. "Me too."

"I better get cleaned up. I know mom will be here at anytime just curious about how the night went." Rory rolled her eyes and blushed.

"You don't need to tell her that…at least not details." Jess teased winking at her.

"I know that!" Rory said hitting Jess gently.

"Haha! Well I was just teasing you."

"Ok, well I better go get ready now before I get distracted." Rory started to walk away.

Jess grabbed Rory's arm, "Distracted huh?" he said moving in to kiss her.

"Jess! I need to go get cleaned up!" Rory giggled, but not pulling away.

"Come on, I want to spend some time with my wife." Jess whined.

"You have the rest of your life to spend time with me." Rory tried to sound like she made up her mind, but she could tell he didn't buy it.

"Yeah, and you have the rest of your life to talk to your mother." Jess said kissing her again.

"Jess." Rory said sternly looking at him as serious as she could manage. Jess stared back at her trying to look sad.

"That's not going to work you know?" Rory said suddenly remembering she had a job interview today at 2. "Oh no! I totally forgot!"

"What?" Jess looked at her reluctantly.

"Jess, I have a job interview today at 2 remember! Oh shoot!" Rory started panicking.

"Job interview…Oh right! Shoot! Go get ready, and I will make sure you have everything you need." Jess said abruptly getting up and changing.

"Thanks Jess!" Rory called from the bathroom.

- - -

"Luke, when are they going to come down!?" Lorelai whined.

"I don't know Lorelai, give them time. Be patient for once in your life." Luke answered irritably.

"Well I want to know how last night went!" She teased Luke again.

"Stop it! That's their private business!" Luke acidly replied.

"Oh come on!" Lorelai begged.

"NO!"

As they were arguing Jess and Rory ran down in a rush. Lorelai and Luke looked at them shocked.

"Sorry we can't talk. I forgot I had that job interview today and we are running a bit late. We have to leave. I'll see you later ok mom?" Rory called over her shoulder as they ran to the car.

Luke and Lorelai sat there blankly staring out the window.

"Ok then." Luke finally said.

"Aww, now I can't ask them about it." Lorelai sadly replied.

"You'll get over it." Luke shot back.

- - -

After the interview Rory sat outside waiting for any news about her getting the job. Jess walked in with a cup of coffee.

"YAY!" Rory clapped her hands and reached for the cup.

"Hey, what do you say first?" Jess asks pulling the cup away.

"Give me my coffee or I will be forced to take it from you by any means." Rory anxiously answered.

"Wrong!" Jess said taking a sip from the cup.

"No!! That's mine!" Rory exclaimed.

"Not until you give me the right answer." Jess smirked.

Rory leaped out of her chair and lunged at him, attempting to grab the mug. Jess pulled away and laughed as Rory reached and reached for it. Rory getting a clever idea sat down and sighed.

"Fine, keep the coffee." Rory began to sniffle.

"Rory…" Jess started to say as he walked over to her.

Rory ceased the opportunity and grabbed the cup from Jess. "Haha! I tricked you!" She giggled and sipped from the cup.

"Hey that's not fair!" Jess pouted.

"Who says I play fair?" Rory smirked and kissed Jess.

"You're right, you don't." Jess answered.

"Rory Mariano!" an employee at the news station called for her.

Rory got up giving Jess and excited look and followed the employee. They reached the boss's office and walked in. Rory took a seat and looked at him expectantly.

"Mrs. Mariano." Mr. Black stated without any emotion.

"Sir." Rory replied nervously.

"We are pleased to welcome you to our team." Mr. Black smiled shaking Rory's hand.

"Thank you sir!" Rory smiled excitedly.

"You will start in two weeks. Be here on time and we will get the schedule to you today."

"Thank you so much. I can't wait and I am honored to be here." Rory smiled getting up and waving.

Rory smiled all the way down the hall and decided to poke fun with Jess. She walked out looking down and hid her smile. Jess looked up seeing her approach, his smile fading when he saw her face.

"Rory?" Jess got up fast and ran to her. "What happened?"

"Jess…" Rory said covering her face.

"Oh Rory!" Jess said taking her into his arms.

Rory looked up at him and smiled. "I got the job!"

Jess looked at her and smiled, "Never do that to me again!" Jess scorned her, but smiled.

"Well I wanted to have my fun." Rory winked.

"Oh Rory! I'm so proud of you!" Jess picked Rory up and spun her around.

"I start in two weeks, I have to go get my schedule now." Rory said taking Jess's hand and walking to the front desk where she received her schedule.

"Well this is just perfect!" Rory exclaimed happily, "Wait, what's the date?"

"It's August 4th, why?" Jess asked.

"Shoot! I have to sign up for my last year of college." Rory remembered.

"We can go do that now." Jess said pulling out of the parking lot.

After running all their errands for the day Jess and Rory headed home.

- - -

"Finally!" Lorelai exclaimed when she saw her daughter walk in the diner.

"Mom hi! I got the job and we went and signed me up for my last year of college! Everything is planned and ready to go." Rory was glowing and Lorelai could see that.

"That's great honey! You look exhausted, maybe you should go to bed." Lorelai was concerned.

"Yeah, I think I will." Rory yawned, "Good night mom! Love you!"

"I'll be up in a little bit." Jess said, kissing Rory.

Rory smiled as she walked up the stairs.

"She looks happy." Lorelai smiled at Jess. "You look happy too."

"Thanks, we are. Things seem to be going perfect for us."

"Yeah, well don't think that it will always be like that. Things will go wrong and will get tough. Just be ready ok?" Lorelai advised Jess, feeling like something was going to happen to stir up their happy mood.

"We will. Just don't worry ok? We're doing fine." Jess was a little afraid by Lorelai's serious tone when she "warned" him.

"Well I think I will head to bed too. It was a long day." Jess said kissing Lorelai on the cheek.

"Alright. Goodnight you dirty child." Lorelai teased.

"Touche!" Jess called from the stairs.

- - -

"Luke, I have a feeling something's going to happen soon. I don't know what, but something is."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Luke cautiously asked.

"I'm not sure. I think both, but I don't know." Lorelai shook her head.


	5. School Day and Bad Days

**Ok, so this is a fast update for me...but I have what i want to happen in mind so i decided to write today. I hope you have enjoyed this so far!! Please r&r!**

* * *

A Change of Heart

Chapter 5

Lorelai couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking that something bad was going to happen with Jess and Rory, but she had no idea what.

"Lorelai?" Luke finally stirred from his sleep.

"Yeah." Lorelai groggily managed to say.

"What are you doing? You have been moving all night. Is everything ok?" Luke turned the light on and sat up.

"I don't know Luke. I just can't sleep. I think I'm letting my imagination get the best of me. I keep feeling like something is going to happen to Jess or Rory." Lorelai sighed.

"Well don't think about it. They are fine. They haven't been fighting and they are newlyweds. I think you are just getting scared over nothing." Luke rubbed Lorelai's back comfortingly.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She sat laid back down, sighed and fell asleep in less than two mintues.

Luke smiled at Lorelai and kissed her forehead. When he laid back down he frowned thinking about what she said, but he just shrugged and fell back asleep.

- - -

Jess walked into their apartment thinking about what Lorelai said. Nothing seemed wrong, everything was perfect. Rory seemed to be happy, he was happy…what could change that? Jess realized he was worrying over nothing. He opened the door and saw Rory laying in bed reading a book.

"Hey. I thought you were going to bed." Jess smiled sheepishly at Rory.

"Well I was, but when I got here I decided I wanted to wait for my husband." Rory smirked patting the place next to her.

Jess self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to her. How could this girl, his wife, still do this to him? Make him feel as if he were still seventeen.

"So what plans do you have for tonight?" he asked getting onto the bed.

"Oh, nothing special." Rory said kissing him. Jess gladly returned the kiss. He kicked off his shoes and got onto the bed.

"Hey Ror?" Jess finally asked.

"Hmm?" Rory replied out of breath.

"Are you doing alright? I mean everything is ok right?" He carefully chose the right use of words.

"Yeah why?" Rory pulled away from Jess giving him a confused look.

"Nothing, it's just that your mom was saying to be prepared for anything, and I was just wondering what could possibly be wrong. I guess I just scared myself." Jess said kissing her again.

Rory kissed him back and began to wonder what could happen. She brushed it off and forgot all about it.

- - -

The next day Lorelai rushed over to the Diner. She wanted to get some info from her daughter about her previous nights. She loved embarrassing her daughter, and took more pleasure in teasing Luke.

"Oh lovely daughter of mine!" Lorelai called walking into the diner looking around. Jess and Luke were already up. Jess was just finishing up his work with Luke and getting ready to work on his laptop.

"Hey, where's Rory?" Lorelai looked around confused.

"She's still in bed." Jess responded turning on his laptop and taking a seat in the corner.

"You left her upstairs alone?!" Lorelai dramatically called out to Jess.

"She's fine!" Jess rolled his eyes looking at Luke. Luke shrugged and rolled his eyes too.

"Ooh, you guys are meanies!"

"It's a gift." Jess smugly smiled and winked at Lorelai.

"Luke!" she whined.

"Oh, no! You are not getting me involved with this, you and your childish games." Luke playfully declined her request.

"Ah ha! Men take sides!" Jess mocked triumphantly.

"Hey! Now you are getting out of line here Jess!" Luke scorned.

"YAY! My Lukey is taking my side now!" Lorelai clapped kissing Luke.

"I am not taking sides!" Luke sighed defeated.

As the playful bickering went on, a sleepy Rory walked downstairs. Jess saw her and smiled, looking back at her mom who was trying to convince him that Luke was on her side.

"What's going on down here?" Rory quietly asked.

"RORY!" Lorelai leaped up and hugged her. "How dare you leave me without telling me everything about…" she leans in and whispers into Rory's ear, "…you're wedding night." She raises her eyebrows, motions to Jess, and winks.

"Mom! How could you ask that?" Rory cries out from embarrassment.

"Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to pry it out of Rocky Jr. there?"

"Fine, fine. It was amazing…probably better than you and Luke could do." Rory teased just to get even with her mom.

Lorelai gasped and looked at Jess who was smirking because of Rory's answer.

"Luke! Rory thinks that her and Jess are better than us!" Lorelai complains.

Luke blushed and looked away. "Lorelai, that is private business." Luke gruffly spoke up.

Rory and Jess looked at each other and burst out laughing. Jess stood up and hugged Rory, pulling her onto his lap. They couldn't stop laughing and Luke and Lorelai were getting annoyed, which made them laugh harder.

"Ok, not funny!" Lorelai irritably shouted over their laughter.

"You're right…it's hilarious!" Rory continued laughing breathless.

Luke rolled his eyes and got back to work with Lorelai trailing behind him.

"So you start work in two weeks. You ready for it?" Jess asked calming down a bit.

"Yes! Oh Jess I can't wait!" Rory said snuggling into Jess's chest.

"That's good. And you start school too." Jess answered kissing the top of her head.

"Mhmm." Rory sighed yawning.

"You are going to start going to bed early. You have to get used to getting up early again." Jess told her with authority.

Rory looked up at him and pouted, but Jess just looked sternly at her. She finally sighed and nodded her head.

"But if you do, I will make coffee for you every morning." Jess whispered into her ear, a smile playing at his lips.

Rory giggled and kissed Jess. "I'm holding you to that." She said as she was getting up.

- - -

The next two weeks went by fast. Rory's new job was treating her well and she loved it. Everyone there was extremely nice to her and praised her good work. School, however, was much tougher on her. Being married and traveling back and forth between school and home was taking a toll on Rory.

"I am so tired Jess. And I have all this homework and exams. I don't know how I can manage this and work. I really hate driving back and forth." Rory was stressing out and Jess could see that.

"I can help you with your homework and studying Rory. Don't stress ok? We can get through this…you can get through this." Jess assured her.

"I know. It's just really stressing me out and I'm so tired. It's like I have no energy."

Jess rubbed her back and kissed her. Rory tilted her head and laid it on his shoulder yawning and closing her eyes. A few minutes later she was asleep. Jess gently picked her up and put her in bed.

_She has been really tired lately. It's so unusual for her. I hope that work and school aren't wearing her out. _Jess thought.

- - -

The next morning Rory woke up and got ready for school. She had to get up a lot earlier than she was used to since she lived outside of town. When she got out of the shower Jess handed her a cup of coffee and kissed her. "See I told you I will be making you coffee." He said hugging her.

"Thanks Jess. I'll see you later ok?" Rory said grabbing her bag, coffee, purse, and car keys. "I love you."

"Love you too!" Jess called just before the door closed.

Jess sighed and sat down at the desk opening up his laptop and thinking about how his next chapter should turn out.

- - -

"Bye mom, bye Luke!" Rory called rushing out of the diner.

"See ya sweetie!" Lorelai called back.

"She seems so stressed out about school." Luke noted.

"Yeah, poor thing. I hope she is getting her rest. She seems to be running low on energy too. Maybe she should consider quitting her job so she can catch up on school." Lorelai suggested to Luke.

"Maybe, but knowing her she won't want to."

"I know, I was just thinking." Lorelai sighed and slouched in her chair.

"Hey, things are ok. Don't you worry about her. Jess has it under control." Luke assured her taking her hand.

- - -

Rory was running late and she rushed into class. She sat down, her hair in disarray. She pulled out her books and planner. She needed to write down all of her assignments and begin them as soon as possible.

"Hey Rory!" a fellow classmate called.

"Oh hi Marty." Rory replied unenthusiastically.

"Are you doing alright? You seem tired." He asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just feeling a little stressed and tired, but Jess is helping me through." Rory smiled at the last part.

"Oh well that's good." Marty sighed remembering that Rory was no longer single.

Just as the bell rang Paris rushed into the room letting the door close harder than necessary. Paris had been strangely distant and was acting weird. Rory hadn't had a chance to talk to her.

The professor gave a lecture for about an hour and Rory took notes vigorously. She knew that every detail counted and that she would need all the notes she could for the exam the next day. Rory knew all of the material well though, she just needed some kind of distraction to keep her awake.

"Alright class. I know I said the test would be tomorrow, but I'm going to give it to you today. Those of you who fail will be able to take the test over, but it will be much harder than the one today."

"What?!" Paris shrieked. "You can't do that!"

"Paris, sit down. We are taking this test. If I have any trouble from you, you will automatically fail."

Paris sighed and sat down. She couldn't afford failing a test. Rory looked at Paris curiously. After the test she went into study hall. Rory only had a few classes, but they were hard ones.

"Hey Rory!" Paris called running after her.

"Oh hey Paris." Rory greeted, her mind elsewhere.

"What are you doing this weekend? I need some help studying. I can't fail this next exam and I need some good company. Someone who will actually take this test seriously." Paris rolled her eyes and looked at Rory.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I'll have to check my planner. Come with me to study hall and I will check." Rory sighed knowing that it would be a long day if she had to study with Paris.

"Alright." Paris said following her.

Rory found a table in the back of the room, where it was quiet and set her books down. She pulled out her chair and sat down opening her planner. She turned through the pages and checked for this weekend. As she flipped through the pages she noticed the date.

"Paris, today is the 15th right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah why?" Paris looked at Rory confused.

"J-just wondering." Rory stuttered, "I'm sorry Paris but I'm busy this weekend." Rory jumped up and grabbed all of her books and ran out of the room. Paris watched her and sat there speechless.

Rory ran outside to her car and grabbed her cell phone. Tears streaming down her face. She dialed a number and waited for them to pick up.

"Jess…"

* * *

**Haha cliff hanger! Sorry, but i want reviews first!! Plus i know that when other authors do this, i want to read the next chapter more! So review and let me know what you think!! thanks!**


	6. Changes

**So I just felt the need to keep this going, so I wrote. Hope you all enjoy...I hope this is how you wanted it to go! Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

A Change of Heart

Chapter 6

"Jess…" Rory managed to say through tears, but she couldn't finish her sentence. She began sobbing.

"Rory? Rory, what's wrong?" Jess anxiously asked.

"Jess…I'm coming home early today." Rory finally got out. She knew that driving in her emotional state wasn't safe, but she had to get to Jess.

"Rory, you're freaking me out. Tell me what's going on." Jess was worried now, remembering what Lorelai had told him two weeks ago. Was this the bad thing that was coming?

"Jess, I'll tell you when I get there." Rory said short of breath.

"Rory." Jess said as she cut him off.

"Jess. Just wait." Rory sobbed.

"You aren't hurt are you? Rory, if someone hurt you tell me now. I will go over there and fix things."

"No, it's not like that at all…it's…just wait. I'll be there in a little while. I love you." Rory sniffled.

Jess sighed, "Ok Rory. I love you too." He hung up and started to stress out. He was extremely worried and anxious. He couldn't write another chapter and he kept looking at the clock. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and dialed Lorelai's number.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Lorelai. I think something is wrong." Jess confided.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rory just called and she was crying and said she was going to leave school early. She is on her way now. I don't know what's going on. She seemed really upset, and I don't know what it is." Jess's voice was starting to get high and he was holding back tears. He couldn't bear to let anything hurt or upset Rory. He loved her so much.

"Jess. Calm down." Lorelai could hear the panic in his voice and tried to comfort him. "Now what did she say exactly?"

"I told you everything she said!" Jess said irritated.

"Alright, alright. Well do you want me to call her?"

"No! She might get mad at me. I just needed to tell someone. I'll fill you in on everything as soon as I can. Gotta go." Jess hung up not letting Lorelai get in another word.

Jess sighed and couldn't concentrate anymore, so he put on some music.

- - -

Lorelai was confused, but she had seen this coming. She just didn't know what "it" was. She sat down at the front desk of the inn and slouched. She didn't know what was happening, what she could do…

"Sookie! I'm taking an early day. I'll be in early tomorrow. Tell Michel not to scare away our customers!" Lorelai called grabbing her purse.

"Ok! What's wrong?" Sookie asked rushing out of the kitchen.

"I'm not sure. But I will let you know." Lorelai said calling over her shoulder.

- - -

Rory was driving home and thinking. She was in doubt. Was it possible that she is pregnant? How could she not have noticed…she had been tired and lost energy faster than usual. How could she have been so ignorant? And now she had to tell Jess, and that she was scared of. She wasn't sure what he would say and how he would react.

Thirty minutes later Rory pulled up and parked at the Diner. She sat there in her car staring at her hands. She didn't know how to do this.

There was a knock and the window and Rory gasped, looking up. Jess was standing there looking worried.

"Rory." Jess opened the door and looked at her.

"Jess, I'm sorry for freaking you out, but…" Rory couldn't finish the sentence, she began crying again, not looking at Jess.

Jess pulled her out of the car and held her. "Rory, you are starting to scare me. You need to tell me what's going on." he looked her in they eyes and she turned away.

"Inside." Rory whispered wiping away the tears that were flowing freely now.

Jess grabbed Rory's hand and walked by her. He glanced at her and she was looking down. They walked up into their apartment and sat down on their bed.

"Ok, now what's going on Rory?" Jess asked again.

"Jess…today I was sitting in study hall, and I was checking to see if this weekend was open cuz Paris wanted me to study with her, but as I flipped through my planner I realized that, that I'm late." Rory said looking down.

"Late?" Jess sat there realization hitting him. "Wait, what?! Rory, are you sure?"

"Well I haven't started…I'm three weeks late Jess. It has to be it." Rory started crying again, looking away from Jess. She was scared that he would be disappointed and wouldn't want this.

"Rory, I think you need to find out for sure." Jess flatly replied.

_I knew it, he's upset._ Rory thought sobbing again.

"Rory?" Jess placed his hand oh her back.

"You're disappointed aren't you? We should have planned this out. Now I probably won't get to finish school and I'll have to quit my job. Jess, we haven't even talked about this. You never said anything about having kids. Every time I tried to hint it, you avoided the subject." Rory lost it again and cried.

Jess was shocked with Rory's words. He had no idea that she was thinking these things. Yes, they hadn't talked about this, but he had wanted kids. And she wouldn't have to quit school and her job. He was there, he could take care of the baby while she worked and was in school.

"Rory, yes we haven't discussed this, but that doesn't mean that I am disappointed or am unhappy. We can get through this, you can get through this. But first we have to make sure that you really are pregnant." Rory cringed at the word.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rory sighed finally looking at Jess.

"And even if you are, it's going to be ok." Jess smiled taking Rory's hand.

"So uh, should we go to the doctor or get a pregnancy test?" Rory shyly asked.

"I think we should see a doctor, sometimes those pregnancy tests are wrong. We need the correct answer right away. So lets go." Jess suggested.

"Alright. Let's go to a hospital where nobody knows us. That way people won't talk." Rory got up and stood there awkwardly waiting for Jess to get up and take her.

"What?" Jess smirked seeing Rory stand there awkwardly.

"I just, I don't know. This feels weird." Rory said unconsciously putting her arms around her stomach.

"It's just us." Jess smiled and stood up.

"You know what I mean." Rory playfully punched Jess.

Jess sighed, "I know. Let's go. But be prepared for questions from your mom and Luke, they are going to wonder why you are here and not at school and ask us where we are going."

"Alright, let's go." Rory was getting anxious now.

Jess gently grabbed her hand and placed his other hand behind her back. Rory looked at Jess and smiled, kissing him.

"Ok, let's go before we get distracted." Jess reluctantly encouraged.

When they got to the diner, they tried to make their exit as discreet as possible, but Lorelai saw them trying to sneak out and called out to them.

"Rory! Jess! Where are you going?" Lorelai skipped over to them.

"Hi mom, uh we are just going to uh, lunch." Rory lied badly.

"Uh huh? Where to?"

"To uh…"

"We're going to have a date at that new restaurant that opened up a couple weeks ago." Jess saved Rory's lie.

"Yeah." Rory agreed smiling.

"Ok…well have fun." Lorelai gave Jess a confused look and looked at Rory.

"Ok, bye mom." Rory plastered on a smile grabbing Jess's hand and waving.

"Nice save." Rory congratulated Jess and giggling.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I do well under pressure, unlike you." Jess smirked.

"That is so not true!" Rory gasped and pouted.

"Oh yeah, how come you were freaking out when you had to tell me about…" Jess trailed off seeing Rory look down embarrassed.

"Sorry. Not a good example." Jess apologized.

"No, you're right."

"You ready?" Jess asked looking at Rory concerned.

"Yep, let's go before I have a heart attack or something." Rory quietly said.

Jess started the car and drove to the hospital that was closer to Yale than Stars Hollow. They wanted to be out of any gossip range. When they pulled into the parking lot Jess looked over at Rory and saw that she was trembling.

"It's going to be ok Rory." Jess tried comforting her.

"Y-yeah. Let's go in." Rory opened the door and took in a deep breath.

They waited for thirty minutes until the doctor finally called them in.

"Rory Mariano!" a nurse called smiling when she saw both Jess and Rory get up. "How are you two doing today?"

"F-fine." Rory stuttered.

"Oh, well that's good." the nurse seemed overly happy. "Alright this room right here. We'll be back in a minute. What are you here for?"

"Umm, well we need to find out if I'm pregnant." Rory blushed and looked at Jess.

Jess coughed attempting to hide his laugh and Rory glared at him. Jess turned away and muffled another laugh.

"Oh well honey, we will be right in to get those tests done." The nurse smiled and walked out.

"Jess! You're being a jerk!" Rory hit Jess's arm.

"Ow! Hey, I couldn't help it! It was funny!" Jess laughed kissing Rory.

Rory made a face and Jess laughed again.

"You're lucky I love you so much." Rory batted her eyes at Jess and turned away just as the nurse came in.

"Ok this will be quick and we will bring the results back in a bit if you are willing to wait."

"Yes, we'll wait." Rory crossed her arms nervously.

About a half hour later the nurse returned smiling still.

"Ok sweetie, you're test results are in." the nurse winked at them, "you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations."

The nurse walked out and Rory just stood there stunned.

"Wow." Jess managed to get out. Rory slumped into the chair and began crying again. "Rory?"

Jess walked up to Rory and grabbed her hand. He didn't understand her reactions. She seemed fine a few minutes ago and now she seems depressed or something.

"Jess, this is the end of my career, I'll have to quit school." Rory sobbed.

"No you won't. What am I? Invisible? Nonexistent? Rory, I can take care of the baby when you are gone. Your mom and Luke can help take care of the baby. And you graduate before the baby is going to be born. Rory we can do this, we will get through this. But I think we have some news to tell." Jess looked at the clock.

"Jess, I'm really tired." Rory yawned not wanting to get up.

"Fine, I'll carry you." Jess sighed picking her up.

Rory giggled and relaxed a little bit. She still was scared and nervous and she didn't feel ready. She couldn't admit that though. She needed to be strong, for her and Jess. But right now she had to tell her mom.

* * *

**There it was! hope you liked it! please review! and if you have any ideas, let me know...i think i have something in mind, a little drama...but it'll be fine...just something to get Jess mad. lol nothing bad i promise. Just him getting defensive and protective of Rory.**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, this isn't an update but I thought I should clear something up. I should say that this story is more of what I would have pictured Rory and Jess like if Rory didn't let Jess's leaving her hurt her really bad...and if Jess left to fix his life up rather than run away. So this Jess is a little different than how he is in the show, and I think that because he is Luke's nephew, Lorelai has a part of her that really does love him as a son...if anyone thinks this Jess is too "sensitive" let me know, and I'll try to fix things up. But this story did kind of just pop into my head and I had to write it, so in a way it's kind of in AU..not too much, but a little. This is the more mature Jess and Rory. I have some drama coming up in the next chapter..with a certain blonde guy..hint hint ;) I will update soon! Thanks for reading and the reviews!! **

**musicchica10 **


	8. What Can I Say?

**Hey Everyone! Well this is a change of things, I promise I won't keep it like this, but every few chapters I will have them with a little drama...this is just the start...So I hope you like! Please review!! **

* * *

Chapter 7

Jess noticed Rory become silent. He looked at her expression and saw that she looked pale.

"Rory, are you alright?" Jess anxiously asked placing a hand on her forehead.

"Y-yeah, I'm just scared of having to tell my mom. I don't know what to say and I'm not sure if I am ready for her reaction. What if she freaks out or something. And Luke, what will Luke say?" Rory hid her face in Jess's chest.

"Rory, I'm sure that your mom won't freak out. This isn't something to freak out about, it's something to celebrate. And as for Luke, well he'll get over it." Jess smirked as Rory made a startled expression.

"I'm just kidding." Jess laughed kissing Rory.

"Jess, are you truly happy about this? You're not pretending to be for my sake are you? I mean this is big. We hadn't planned or discussed this. My career is over. I should just drop out of college."

"No. You are not doing that. There's only a few months left until you graduate. You can do it Rory." Jess brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes.

"But it's going to be so hard. Work, school, and this." Rory motioned to her stomach.

"I can help you Rory, your mom and Luke will help. You aren't alone, and you don't have to go through this alone."

Rory sighed knowing that he was right. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"What was that for?" Jess questioned.

"What was what?" Rory opened her eyes looking at Jess.

"You shook your head."

"Oh, I was shaking my head at myself for overreacting." Rory sighed again.

Jess stifled a laugh and opened the car door, somehow balancing Rory in his arms without dropping her. He set her down in the seat and closed the door. Rory watched Jess as he walked around the car and got in.

"Thanks for being so calm about this." Rory's voice was small.

"I love you." was all Jess said, taking Rory's hand in his and starting the car.

The drive home was quiet. Neither of them said a word, not out of anger or fear, but out of contentment. Tension soon began to grow as they approached Stars Hollow. Jess reached out and gently took Rory's in his. He could see the worry on her face and he wanted to comfort her.

"Jess, you're going to tell them with me right?" Rory whispered.

Jess looked and Rory full of shock, "Of course I am. Why would you have to ask that?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure." Rory looked down and blushed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. And if it isn't, I'm sure they will take it out on me." Jess smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Rory looked up shocked. "You don't think they would do you?"

"No, Rory calm down." Jess slowed the car down as they began to enter the small town. He pulled over by Lorelai's house and turned to look at Rory.

"We're going to do this. Trust me." Jess leaned in and kissed Rory.

"Ok, let's go." Rory said knowing that if they didn't leave now, they would be there all night.

Jess and Rory arrived at the Diner nervous. They looked at each other before entering and walked in together, hand in hand.

"Hey! Where have you guys been? How was your date?" Lorelai jumped up and greeted them loudly.

Rory flinched at the sudden noise and looked at Jess uneasily. "Um, it was good. I'm really tired though."

"You can't be tired, you're a Gilmore. You have to stay up late and have all kinds of energy like me!" Lorelai said in a singsong voice putting her arm around Rory.

"Mom, not all of us have as much energy as you." Rory rolled her eyes at her mothers childlike attitude.

"Oh sweets, you do though. Remember, you are like me." Lorelai jumped up pulling Rory with her.

"Uh, Lorelai." Jess finally spoke up seeing the distress on Rory's face.

Lorelai stopped immediately hearing the serious tone in Jess's voice. She turned and looked at Rory who was now looking down, rubbing her ankles together nervously.

"What's going on?" Lorelai urgently asked turning to Luke who just walked out of the kitchen.

Luke noticed the three of them standing there awkwardly looking nervous, or troubled, he couldn't tell.

"Hey guys, is everything ok?" Luke looked around seeing that Rory was looking down.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Jess quickly answered glancing at Rory. Rory looked up and nodded her head.

"Mom, we have something to tell you guys." Rory felt nervous and leaned on Jess for support.

"Rory are you alright?" Lorelai reached out to Rory, but Rory just pushed her hand away.

"Yeah, let's sit down. I'm really tired." Rory yawned and pulled Jess along with her to a bench.

Lorelai shot Luke a worried glance and motioned for him to follow. She sat across from them looking at them curiously.

"Mom, Luke, I…" Rory couldn't finish her sentence. She was scared and nervous. She looked at Jess and he took her hand ready to tell them.

"Uh, what Rory is trying to say is, uh she's pregnant." Jess managed to get out looking at Rory smiling.

"Whoa, whoa, what did you say?" Lorelai looked at Rory.

"Mom, we're going to have a baby." Rory confirmed what Jess told them.

Lorelai looked at Luke and gasped. "You're having a baby? Oh Rory!" Lorelai stood up and stood next to Rory. Rory got up and hugged her mom.

"You're not upset? Mad?" Rory seemed surprised.

"How could I be mad about this? This is wonderful, I'm going to be a grandma!" Lorelai began to cry and Luke stood up and placed his arm around her waist.

"Congratulations guys." Luke shook Jess's hand and gave Rory a hug. "You do know that this means you have to start eating healthy food right?"

"No! I need my junk food!" Rory gasped pleading with Jess. Jess shrugged and looked at Luke.

"Sorry, but he's right."

"Jess!" Rory whined.

"Rory, you might not be able to keep some of those things down." Jess reminded her.

"But I haven't had any morning sickness." Rory complained.

"Yet."

Rory's eyes got wide and she looked at her mom.

"It's bound to happen soon. I'm sorry honey." Lorelai patted Rory's back.

"I-I feel sick…" Rory ran up the stairs and Jess looked at Lorelai before taking off after her.

"Take care of her Jess! Have a good night." Lorelai called back after him.

"Will do!"

Lorelai turned to Luke and sighed.

"Can you believe I'm going to be a grandma." She walked over to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, they aren't so young anymore. Jess is going to learn what it is to be completely responsible. Not that he isn't already, but this is going to change him even more. And Rory, she is going to have to really work hard. I know she can do it though. She is a strong girl." Luke kissed Lorelai.

"My baby is all grown up. Poor thing, she probably is already stressing about school and work. I bet she is overwhelmed. She has already mentioned that school is being tough, now she has to deal with this." Lorelai shook her head.

"Yeah, but everything will be ok. We can help her. She isn't alone, and Jess really loves her. He will support her and do as much for her as he can. Even if it means stopping his work on his book."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I see how Rory makes Jess smile, how much of a difference she makes in his life. The way he looks at her and how he takes care of her." Luke listed these out to Lorelai and he knew she saw the same thing.

"You're right. Let's go, I'm tired. We can talk to them in the morning." Lorelai pulled Luke and sighed.

- - -

"Rory! Rory, are you ok?" Jess called as he ran into the apartment. He looked around and didn't see her. He heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and ran to it.

"Rory?" Jess opened the door to find Rory sitting by the toilet crying. "What's wrong?"

"Jess, I have been having morning sickness…it just hasn't been bad. I feel a little nauseous in the mornings, but I never thought anything of it. Now that I know what's going on, it's going to be bad." Rory cried.

"Hey, it'll be fine. It doesn't last long right? I mean, they say it's only for the first few months." Jess sat next to Rory.

Rory got up and walked to the bed. "Jess, this isn't that simple!" Rory was getting upset.

"Well what do you want me to do Rory?" Jess raised his voice. He was trying to help her through this, but she was being stubborn.

"I don't know!" Rory yelled back.

"I can't do anything if you don't tell me!" Jess turned to the door and walked out. He made sure to slam the door to show that he was getting irritated with her.

Jess loudly made his way down the stairs. Luke and Lorelai hadn't left yet. They had heard the arguing going on and decided to wait.

"What?!" Jess shouted seeing Luke and Lorelai staring at him.

"Jess what happened?" Lorelai tried to calm him down.

"Nothing, I'm going for a walk." Jess rudely replied.

"Jess, wait just one minute." Luke grabbed Jess's shoulder and stopped him'

"Luke, let me go." Jess clenched his teeth.

"No, you need to clear things up."

"I don't have to do anything." Jess pulled away and opened the door. Luke chased after him as Lorelai walked upstairs to check on Rory.

"Jess! Jess get over here!" Luke called running after him.

"What do you want?!" Jess turned around, clearly annoyed.

"I want to know what you did to Rory and why you are arguing." Luke said condescendingly.

"That is none of your business." Jess shouted.

"What's wrong with you? You were doing so well, you're more mature than this. What are you doing?" Luke quietly asked.

"I'm trying Luke. Gosh! It's just a stupid fight. Leave me alone!" Jess walked away.

Luke sighed. He thought that Jess was doing so well. He shook his head and walked back to the Diner, looking over his shoulder to see Jess walk to the bridge and sit down.

- - -

Rory was sitting on the bed crying. She knew she was pushing Jess's patience, but this was not something to take lightly.

"Rory!" Lorelai knocked on the door before coming in.

Rory looked up and then turned away from her mom, not wanting to talk. She tried to hold back the tears, but they just kept flowing.

"Rory, what happened?" Lorelai asked sitting next to her daughter.

"Nothing." Rory angrily replied.

"Something had to happen for Jess to walk out so angry." Lorelai noted.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it." Rory stood up and walked to the desk.

"You should. It will help you feel better." Lorelai urged.

"No. Mom, just leave me alone. It's just a fight ok?" Rory snapped.

"Alright, alright." Lorelai raised her hands in defeat and stood up. She walked to the door and stopped, "You need to fix things."

Rory rolled her eyes as her mom left. She sat down, crossed her arms and continued crying. She knew her mom was right, but she didn't feel like fixing things. She sat there for thirty minutes finally deciding to go look for Jess.

She got up and walked down the stairs. The Diner was closed, but she left anyway, forgetting that she didn't bring her keys. She looked everywhere. Their "spot" on the bridge, the town square, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

She sighed and made her way to their spot on the bridge and sat down. She knew she had overreacted and angered Jess, and now she couldn't find him. It was getting cold and she forgot to grab a jacket. She shivered and looked around.

_It's all my fault. If I would have just accepted his comfort instead of freaking out on him, we would be inside sleeping. But I had to go and be stupid about this and get him mad. How could I let this happen?_ Rory thought.

It was getting late and she was too tired to move. She laid down there and shivered again. She checked her pockets for her keys and sat up when she couldn't find them.

"Dang it!" Rory sighed.

She laid back down and fell asleep in the cold weather.

- - -

Jess had went to the bridge, but when he got there it only made him more upset. So he got up and took a walk to the town square. He walked around it for 5 minutes finally deciding to go back to the Diner. When he got upstairs he looked around for Rory, but didn't find her. Panic overtook him and he rushed out calling for her.

"Rory!" Jess ran to Lorelai's house and looked inside Rory's window, but she wasn't there.

"Dammit!" Jess kicked a rock and ran back to the Diner, hoping that maybe she was back. To his dismay she wasn't. He finally decided to check their spot. He ran as fast as he could and saw her laying there on the bridge.

"Rory!" Jess called, but she didn't get up. He ran even faster and stopped when he got to her.

"Rory." Jess quietly walked over to her. When he got to her he realized she was asleep, and cold. She hadn't brought a jacket and she was freezing.

Rory stirred and slightly opened her eyes. "Jess?" Rory shivered and fell back asleep. Jess gently picked her up and tried to make it to the Diner as fast as he could.

This is all my fault. I shouldn't have lost my patience with her. Now she might be sick. She left without her keys or jacket! She must have been ticked. But she had no right to get mad at me, I didn't do anything. Jess groaned.

Rory felt Jess's arms around her, but she couldn't open her eyes. She was so cold and tired. Jess hurried up the stairs and gently put Rory on the bed, placing blankets on her to warm her up. This couldn't be good for her.

"Rory, please wake up." Jess pleaded.

Rory moved slightly but didn't wake up. Jess sat there by her and tried to keep her warm.

_Please wake up…you need to be ok. Both of you._ Jess thought.

* * *

**There you have it...I know it's kind of dramatic, but Jess won't always be like this...he cleaned up his act, but that doesn't mean he completely changed...but I promise...he won't always be like this...I have to develop his character and plus, becoming a dad will help mature him :) Review please!**


	9. Fights and Makeups

**Alright. Another update...Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!! Please Review and keep reading! **

* * *

Chapter 8

"Rory. Rory, please wake up." Jess was starting to freak out now. He briefly moved away to grab the phone and called Luke.

"Luke. You need to get to the Diner now. Bring Lorelai." Jess anxiously said.

"Why what's going on?" Luke asked alarmed.

"It's Rory. I found her outside about 5 minutes ago. I don't know how long she was out there. She is freezing and she won't wake up. Please, Luke…" Jess was holding back sobs, but it was getting harder to hold them in.

It was just like the car accident all over again. He had helped her get to the hospital, but left. He couldn't bear to see her in pain, in a hospital. Now he was going to have to see her there again. So helpless and needing him. And it's all his fault.

"We'll be there soon." Luke responded hanging up the phone.

- - -

"Let's go!" Luke woke up Lorelai.

"What? Unless it's morning and you have coffee, I don't want to be awake." Lorelai moaned.

"It's Rory." Luke shot back grabbing his jacket and putting on his shoes.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Lorelai jumped out of bed and started dressing.

"I don't know. Jess just called. He seemed pretty upset." Luke huffed as he grabbed his keys and pulled Lorelai down the stairs.

"My baby!" Lorelai cried out.

"Hurry." Luke shushed her as they got in the car.

- - -

Jess gently laid his head on Rory's stomach and began sobbing. He remembered the pain he felt when he hurt her the first time, and he didn't want that again.

Rory stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Jess looked up at her and sighed when he saw she wasn't awake. He took her hands in his and moved closer to her.

"Rory. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry. Please, wake up." Jess whispered, tears streaming down his face. "I love you." Jess kissed Rory on the cheek and laid his head next to hers, facedown into the pillow.

There was a loud knock and the door, which made Jess jump.

"Jess!" Lorelai called banging on the door.

Jess got up and ran to the door. He opened the door and started to cry again.

"Oh Jess." Luke looked at a disheveled Jess. "Where is she?"

"In the bed. She hasn't woken up and she doesn't seem to want to warm up." Jess's voice was high with worry.

"Let's get her to the hospital!" Lorelai suggested anxiously.

"Yes, I'll get the car." Luke exited the room in a hurry.

"Rory. Sweetie, it's me. Wake up, honey." Lorelai soothingly said, running her fingers through her hair.

Jess looked at Rory and looked away. Ashamed that he did this again.

"Let's go guys!" Luke called from downstairs.

Jess rushed to Rory's side and carefully picked her up. Lorelai followed closely behind. They made their way down the stairs and all got into the car. Jess was holding Rory in the back and Lorelai was in the passenger seat up front.

"How long was she outside Jess?" Lorelai angrily asked.

"I don't know…" Jess whispered, "…I just found her laying there, asleep."

"Why didn't you just go fix things in the first place?!" Lorelai shouted.

"I was! You think I wanted this to happen? I didn't want to do this to her again! I thought she would have stayed home or at least gone to your place!" Jess raised his voice now too.

"Again! Yes you are doing this to hear again Jess!" Lorelai yelled back.

"I didn't mean to! I'm trying, really trying. But somehow I always slip up. I guess I'm living down to expectations huh?" Jess hollered.

"Shut up guys!" Luke roared over them. "Rory is asleep, our first priority right now is her. Once we know she is fine, you can fight all you want. Right now you need to focus on her."

Jess glanced down at Rory and frowned. He knew Luke was right, and he knew he screwed up again. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain, and now wasn't the best time to fight.

Lorelai glared at Luke, but sighed knowing he was right. She didn't want to fight with Jess right now, but she felt like giving him a good punch. He needed to be more responsible.

"Jess, are you doing alright back there?" Luke inquired looking through his mirror.

"Yeah, just peachy." Jess sarcastically retorted.

"I don't want to be dealing with your sarcastic responses Jess." Luke scorned.

"No, I'm not doing fine Luke. How do you think I feel? I feel like I can't do anything right. My wife is unconscious and I don't know what to do." Jess barked back trying hard to be calm, unsuccessfully.

Lorelai was silently sitting there just listening to Jess. She was angry with him, but she could here the true concern in his voice. The pain he was going through seeing Rory like this.

They pulled into the parking lot and got out as quickly as possible. Jess gracefully carried Rory in and sat down in one of the chairs while Lorelai and Luke handled the paperwork.

Fifteen minutes later they got Rory in a room and in a bed. The doctor came in ten minutes after they got in the room.

"Ok, Mr. Mariano, what happened?" The doctor asked politely.

"I found my wife outside asleep on the floor. I don't know how long she was out there and she was freezing. She didn't have a jacket." Jess informed the doctor.

"Alright…I'll take a look at her. There are a few things that could be wrong." The doctor absentmindedly told them. "She could have a mild case of hypothermia, she could just have chills, or she may be catching a cold." The doctor said walking to Rory.

"How do you know if she has something?" Jess worriedly asked.

"I'm going to have to ask you some questions and then check her over." The doctor replied pulling out a notepad. "Was she shivering when you found her?"

"Um, yeah she was."

"She hasn't been awake has she?"

"No." Jess shook his head.

"Alright, it's harder to tell when she is asleep. It would be easier if she's awake. I'll look her over then." The doctor got up and checked her. She didn't seem to have a fever or goosebumps. Her body temperature felt normal. He couldn't find anything severely wrong with her.

"Well I think she may just be catching a cold, but we'll have to wait and see." The doctor looked up at Jess and smiled.

"Is that good for her? I mean in her condition?" Jess asked forgetting he didn't mention Rory's pregnancy to him.

"What's her condition?" The doctor questioned alarmed.

"She's pregnant." Jess replied.

"Ah, well it won't be bad for her, but we don't really want that. But if she isn't sick, her tiredness could just be from the pregnancy. Nothing to worry about." The doctor responded, smiling at the relieved face Jess made.

"Thanks, doctor…"

"Dr. Braxton." The doctor finished.

"Dr. Braxton. Will she need to stay here?" Jess asked looking at Rory.

"I think it would be better for her. Hook her up to a system to see how she and the baby are doing. Once she wakes up you can take her home." Dr. Braxton kindly assured them.

"Thank you so much." Lorelai finally piped in shaking his hand and leaning on Luke.

"No problem. We'll get a nurse in here to hook her up and you can get settled." Dr. Braxton replied walking out the door and closing it.

"At least she is ok." Luke sighed hugging Lorelai.

Jess turned and stared blankly at Luke. He was still upset that she had to be here, but he knew that this was just one of many visits to come. Rory would be needing to make appointments to see how the baby is doing, plus the big day. That day was going to kill him. To see her in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it, not being able to take it away.

"Jess?" Lorelai asked noticing him getting pale and wobbly.

Jess looked at Lorelai and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Oh my gosh! Jess!" Lorelai shrieked as Luke ran to him and checked him.

"Jess, Jess can you hear me?" Luke asked patting his shoulder.

"Huh?" Jess groggily looked around.

"Oh, thank God. Jess are you ok?" Luke sighed with relief.

"Just tired that's all." Jess tried to get up, but Luke held him down.

"Luke let me up. I need to take care of Rory." Jess irritably said.

"You are tired Jess. You need rest if you are going to take care of her. Just relax." Luke looked up at Lorelai.

"Can't I at least pull up a chair next to her?" Jess whispered.

"Alright." Luke gave in.

"Thanks Luke."

The nurse came in just a few minutes after Jess collapsed and hooked Rory up. She hooked another machine up to check for the fetal heartbeat. Sure enough there it was.

"Perfect." The nurse smiled at Jess as his eyes went wide.

"Is, is that?" Jess stuttered.

"Yep. That's your baby's heartbeat. And it seems like it's doing just fine." She assured walking out of the room.

"Huh. Wow." Jess smiled and pulled the chair closer to Rory's bed. He leaned forward and laid his head on the bed, soon falling asleep.

- - -

"I think I lost it with Jess in the car." Lorelai admitted to Luke.

"Yeah you did. He is trying though. But that old Jess is still in there. You have to be patient and just go easy on him." Luke shot her a reproving glance.

"I'm trying Luke, but it's Jess we're talking about here." Lorelai whined.

"I know, but you two were getting along before. What happened?"

"This. This happened Luke." Lorelai motioned to Rory in the hospital bed.

"That wasn't his fault…ok partially. But he didn't force her to sleep outside and freeze. That was her choice. And can't you see how heartbroken it makes him to see her like this?" Luke was trying hard to gain her approval of Jess.

She sighed. "You're right, but he's going to have to prove himself to me."

"Yes. But you can't disapprove of him just because he messes up." Luke wrapped his arm around Lorelai's waist.

"Mhmm." Lorelai nodded as she fell asleep against Luke.

- - -

The last thing Jess remembered before falling asleep was passing out. Something woke him up, but he was too tired to open his eyes. He just moaned.

Rory ran her fingers through his hair and giggled. "You're cute when you're sleeping." She whispered in his ear.

Jess opened his eyes and looked up. "Rory? You're awake!" Jess sighed in relief.

"Yeah, and you're asleep." She replied smiling.

"I'm so glad you are ok. You had me worried. I'm so sorry. I was being a jerk, I know I was. I just, I still have that part of Jess in me. I don't think it will ever completely go away." Jess quietly stated.

"I know Jess. And I'm sorry too. I overreacted and it was stupid. I know with you, everything will be ok. You are going to help me through this." Rory kissed Jess and pulled away when she heard the door open.

"Oh you're up!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Hi mom. Hi Luke."

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm fine. Starving though. Can we go yet?" Rory asked wanting out of there.

"I'll go find the nurse." Lorelai walked out.

"Did you hear the baby's heartbeat?" Jess turned to Rory to see her expression.

Rory blushed, "Yeah. I can't believe it."

"Me neither." Jess whispered leaning in to Rory to kiss her again.

Luke grunted turning around. Jess smirked and Rory blushed.

- - -

Two days later Rory went to school. She didn't want to tell anyone the news yet, but she knew she would have to. She couldn't bring herself to tell Paris, she hadn't even said anything at Stars Hollow.

Jess had brought it upon himself to take Rory to school and pick her up. He didn't want her driving, even though she was perfectly capable of driving herself. She walked out of class and sat on the little bench, waiting for Jess.

"Hi Rory." She heard a voice call from behind her. One that was all too familiar to her.

* * *

**There you have it...and here begins some drama!! Hope you liked it!! Please review!! thanks!**


	10. You're Gonna Get Caught

****

Alrighty guys, here's another chapter! Hope you like! A little drama, a little...well you'll see...some of the Jess we remember :) R&R! Please comment! Thanks to those of you who review! Sometimes I reply, but sometimes I don't. I'm gonna need some help soon...I'll let you know at the end of this chapter. So enough of my rambling. Please read!

* * *

Chapter 9

Rory turned around reluctantly. She did not want to face him now.

"Hi Logan." Rory flatly responded.

"Rory, why haven't you called me? I thought we agreed we were taking a little break?" Logan put his hand on Rory's shoulder.

"No Logan, we never were dating! I told you that I was in love with someone else."

"Aww Rory, come on. Don't lie to yourself now."

"Logan stop!" Rory tried pushing Logan away, but he wouldn't budge. She started to struggled but Logan's grip just got tighter.

"Rory, come on!" Logan moved closer attempting to kiss her.

"Logan!" Rory screamed.

- - -

Jess was on his way to pick up Rory. His phone started ringing, yeah he decided to get one, and he checked the caller id. It was Rory.

"Hey Ror, I'm on my way now." Jess assured her, but he didn't hear her answer. He just heard some talking that sounded like it was in the background.

"_Logan! Leave me alone!"_

"_Aww, come on! Just one little kiss? It won't hurt anyone." _

"_Logan, no! I'm married! See?"_

"_Well, that just makes things even better than, doesn't it?"_

"_What?!" _

Jess was getting angry. He started to speed up as he heard this conversation. He wasn't going too fast until he heard her scream. That was all he needed for him to crack. He was speeding.

He finally arrived in what seemed like hours, but with his speeding a thirty minute trip turned into a fifteen minute trip.

Jess quickly got out of the car and ran around the campus looking for her.

"Rory! Rory where are you?!" Jess called searching every inch.

Jess heard Rory scream again and ran towards the direction of it.

"Jess!" Rory was calling for him. Jess heard Logan laughing and it really ticked him off.

"Rory!" Jess shouted again finally spotting her. He ran over there and didn't hesitate to punch Logan hard in the face. He could have sworn he heard a crack, but he was too concerned about Rory.

"Jess." Rory sobbed and clung tightly to him.

"It's ok Ror. I'm here. What happened?" Jess asked hoping that Logan had done nothing more than try to kiss her.

"He, he called me and I turned around and he started telling me we were taking a break and tried kissing me." Rory cried harder remembering Logan's tight grip on her arm. She pulled her arm free and started rubbing the other arm.

"Is that all he did? Because if that's not all, I swear I'm going to kick his…"

"That's all, I'm just glad you got here when you did. Otherwise I don't think trying to kiss me would have been all…" Rory quickly put her hand on her stomach out of habit.

"Are you alright?" Jess inquired glancing at Logan still lying on the floor.

"I-I think so." Rory quietly sobbed.

"He didn't hurt you in any way, I don't have to take you to the doctor do I?" Jess alarmingly asked.

"No, I'm alright." Rory whispered still clinging tightly to Jess.

"Ok. Well let me get your things and take you to the car." Jess was trying to stay calm for Rory, at least until he got her to the car. Once she was safe he was going to come back and give Logan a piece of his mind.

"Jess. Don't do anything rash." Rory worried he was going to get hurt.

"Come on Rory." He dodged her warning and gently pulled her along with him.

"Jess, don't go back."

Jess ignored Rory, to angry to just leave him there. He opened the door for Rory and told her to wait there.

"Jess!" Rory called after him.

"Wait there!" Jess ordered.

Jess was now letting the anger flow through him. He was going to teach Logan a lesson for touching Rory.

"Hey! Hey you!" Jess yelled to a staggering Logan.

Logan turned around and smirked. "Ah, so you're the husband."

"You bet I am. And I'm pissed off. So you better get over here and handle this like a man or I'll handle it without giving you a chance to defend yourself." Jess angrily shouted.

"Haha! Did little wifey send you to beat me up?" Logan taunted.

That was it, Jess let his fist fly again and socked Logan's face again. Logan staggered back, reached his hand up to his nose, and punched back. Suddenly the two of them were crashing on the lawn punching each other relentlessly.

- - -

Rory was getting nervous and impatient. She finally decided to get out of the car and look for Jess. She knew he was going to do something to get him in trouble, but she worried that he would get hurt.

"Jess! Where are you?" Rory ran back to the place Logan had "assaulted" her. She looked around to see a few trash cans knocked over and some blood on the sidewalk. She gasped and followed the trail.

- - -

Jess and Logan were tumbling around. Some students were running out of their way, others gathered around to see this fight.

A few security guards finally showed up and attempted to break up the brawl.

"Hey! Break it up now!" The first security guard shouted ripping them apart.

Jess swung at Logan again missing by a few inches, but he was feeling a little light headed himself. He had got hit hard above his eye and on his lip. He knew the next day it would be swollen and he would have a black eye. When he had calmed down somewhat the security guard let him go.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"This jerk was harassing my wife." Jess stated forcefully.

"Alright alright, calm down sir." The second security guard said looking at Logan.

Logan stared hard at Jess and his eyes narrowed. He could lie his way out of this one if he needed to. Rory wasn't around to prove Jess right. He could get Jess into serious trouble for being on a campus that he wasn't even going to.

"That's a lie!" Logan shot out spitting out some blood.

"How so?" Jess questioned mordantly.

"You have no proof that I was "harassing" you wife." Logan sharply replied.

"Well I do have proof that I am married." Jess said showing his wedding band on his left hand.

"That still doesn't prove anything." Logan smirked slyly.

"I can prove it if you want." Jess checked his pockets for his phone, but he remembered he left it in the car with Rory.

"Dammit!" Jess slapped his hands against his legs.

Logan smirked, knowing he could win this. Jess couldn't stand Logan, he wanted to continue to beat him down.

"Jess!" He heard Rory calling for him.

At the sound of Rory's voice, Logan's smirk quickly became a frown. He knew he lost this round.

Rory was running to Jess. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and gasped seeing all the blood dripping down his face.

"Jess." Rory quietly stated gently placing her hand on his face.

"I'm alright." Jess assured her kissing her forehead.

"Alright, Mr. Huntzenburger, you're coming with us." the security guard pulled him along.

"Just because his wife is here doesn't mean I harassed her or assaulted her!" Logan yelled.

"Do you really want to resist? We can ask this young lady right here if you wish." the second security guard responded.

Logan sighed and shook his head. The guards took him away and Rory sighed. Rory was too worried about Jess to think of herself.

"Jess. You shouldn't have done that." Rory shook her head and looked away.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let him go." Jess took her hand and kissed it.

"I…" Rory didn't finish her sentence, she blacked out and her legs gave out. Jess caught her and gently called her name. Trying to get her to open her eyes.

"Rory. Rory!" Jess cautiously shook her. Any fatigue and dizziness Jess was feeling a moment ago was gone. Adrenaline pumped through his body and he picked Rory up with new strength.

He rushed to the car and drove as quickly as possible to the hospital. He took her inside and asked for a nurse.

"Oh my! What happened sir?" a nurse alertly questioned.

"My wife passed out. She's pregnant and I'm not sure what's going on." Jess informed her.

"Alright. This way please." the nurse motioned for him to follow her. "And what happened to you."

"We're worried about her right now." Jess snapped.

"Yeah I know, but you are going to need stitches above your eye and you're bleeding extensively." the nurse calmly countered.

Jess sighed, "I got in a fight with a guy who was trying to get fresh with my wife ok?" He was annoyed and didn't think it really mattered what had happened to him.

"I see. Well lie her on the bed there and we'll hook her up to some monitors, check the baby, and bring a doctor in." the nurse softly updated Jess on the order of events.

"Ok." Jess was starting to feel the aftermath of the fight. He was getting dizzy again, but he had to stay awake for Rory.

"Well everything seems fine with the baby. Heartbeat is fine, and the baby doesn't seem to be in stress. Maybe the events of this afternoon put a lot of stress on your wife." the nurse suggested.

"Maybe." Jess's one word replies were still a part of him, especially when he wanted to avoid conversation.

"Ok. The doctor will be in shortly. He'll probably stitch you up too." she said before closing the door.

Jess sat down next to Rory and sighed. He had caused another mess with her.

_So much for maturing and getting my life on track. _Jess thought.

A few minutes later Dr. Braxton walked in. "Ah, you again huh?"

"Dr. Braxton?" Jess was shocked.

"Uh huh. So what happened this time?" Dr. Braxton looked over Jess curiously.

"I got in a fight ok? And Rory passed out. I'm not sure why."

"I see. Well according to the monitors and charts, the baby is fine. I think Rory might be in shock of your fight or maybe it caused her some stress." Dr. Braxton suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. She was running around looking for me though." Jess added.

"Hmm. Well that could be a big part of it then. She just needs to relax and take it easy for a few days. Take her home and make sure she stays in bed. Don't do anything else to stress her out ok?" Dr. Braxton stifled a chuckle at his last remark.

"Alright." Jess looked down at his hands and sighed.

"As for you, let's get this gash cleaned and stitched up."

"Ok."

The doctor finished up quickly and left the room telling Jess once Rory woke up he could take her home.

Twenty minutes later Rory began to stir.

"Rory?" Jess scooted closer to the bed and took her hand.

"Jess?" Rory opened her eyes, smiled, then frowned seeing the stitches and his swollen lip.

"What?" Jess asked embarrassed.

"You poor thing. Your lip is swollen and you have stitches." She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm alright. You're the one lying in a hospital bed." Jess reminded her.

"I know. I'm sorry. What happened?"

"You passed out, just mid sentence collapsed and fell into my arms. Lucky I was there to catch you." Jess smirked.

Rory grinned and sighed. "My little trouble maker."

Jess smiled and got up. "You ready to go? The Doctor said once you woke up we could leave. They unhooked all of those nasty monitors a few minutes ago."

"Yes! Let's get out of here!" Rory began to get up but Jess gently held her down.

"Uh uh! Doctor said you have to take it easy these next few days. So I'm going to carry you." Jess picked her up and she gasped.

"Jess! I can walk!" Rory playfully complained.

"Nope! I'm carrying you."

"Fine!" Rory pouted and Jess laughed. "You do know that everyone is going to ask about your face."

"About how I got so lucky with this handsome face?" Jess smirked and winked.

Rory rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I know." Jess sighed, "Just thought I'd lighten the mood."

" I know. I love you." Rory kissed Jess as he let her down to get into the car.

"I love you too. You just need to work on keeping junior in there safe." Jess nodded his head toward her stomach.

"I know. I'm sorry." Rory whispered looking away.

"No, it's my fault. I screwed up again." Jess sighed and started the car. "Let's get something to eat and go to bed. I'm exhausted!"

"Yay! Food!" Rory lightened up. "Can I have pie!?"

"Maybe, if you behave yourself and be a good little girl."

"Oh I will!" Rory said in a little girl voice.

Jess laughed and took Rory's hand in his.

"Can a negotiate with you for a piece of pie?" Rory asked suddenly getting a bright idea.

"Depends. What is it?" Jess looked at Rory and saw the "face".

"I'll show you tonight." Rory winked at him and left it at that. Jess's smile broadened and he chuckled.

"I'm holding you to that." Jess agreed and smiled.

"Oh, I know." Rory wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

"But, you have to take it easy, remember?" Jess recalled.

"I know how to take it easy!" Rory playfully shrieked in shock.

They were arriving into Stars Hollow when Rory looked over to see a deranged Jess.

"You can take it slow if you don't want to face them yet." Rory comforted him.

"You sure?" Jess asked unsure.

"Yep. Take all the time you need. I'll have to give an explanation too you know." Rory patted his arm and smiled.

"Alright. We'll drive in circles for a while." Jess nodded nervously.

**So what did you think? Was it good? Hope you enjoyed it! It's coming along great! Please review. And as for the needing help, I'm going to need help coming up with good baby names. What would be some good ones. Either boy or girl names, let me know if you think they should have a boy or a girl and leave a good name to go with it! Thanks for your support! Please review! **

**~ Beth**


	11. Sore Men and Lazy Women

**Alrighty! Here's the next chapter! Hope you liked. Still taking in ideas for baby names and whether it should be a boy or a girl. Please leave comments on it!! I would greatly appreciate it!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"You ready for this?" Rory asked as they pulled up to the Diner.

"I, uh, think so." Jess slowly answered.

"Ok, I'll be right here." She grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Jess sighed and opened his door. He walked around and opened Rory's door, gently lifting her.

"Jess, you don't have to carry me you know." Rory quietly told him.

"Yes I do. Take it easy remember?" Jess's voice was almost a whisper. He skillfully closed the car door and managed to keep Rory in his arms. He slowed when he reached the door and hesitated, not wanting to go in.

"It's alright Jess. I love you. Let's go." Rory encouraged.

Jess opened the door and heard Lorelai arguing with Luke about needing more coffee now.

"LUKE! PLEASE!" Lorelai pleaded.

"No, you have already had enough for today." Luke refused.

"Come on, just one more! One more, one more." Lorelai acted like a little kid and Luke was amused by it.

"Fine." Luke finally caved. He heard the bell ring and turned around.

"Hey Je-" Luke stared at the stitches on Jess and his swollen lip. His eye was starting to turn a dark blue. "What happened?!"

"Um, well it's kind of a long story." Jess looked down.

"I have time." Luke yelled irritably.

"Luke, it's ok really." Rory tried to lighten things up and get a happy mood, but anger was radiating off of Luke.

"No Rory, I want to hear it from him." Luke glared at Jess.

"Ok, well let me either put Rory in bed or set her down in a booth or something first." Jess sighed with defeat.

"Why do you have to do that? She can walk." Lorelai questioned standing up.

"Well, the doctor told her she has to take it easy." Jess reluctantly informed them.

"What happened now?!" Lorelai shrieked rushing to their side.

"Alright, we'll tell you. Close up and come upstairs Luke." Rory calmly said.

"Fine."

Jess carried Rory upstairs and laid her on the bed. He sat down next to her and put his head in his hands. Rory sat up and rubbed his back.

"It's going to be fine Jess." Rory assured him, leaning forward and kissing him.

"I know. I just can't believe I screwed up again." Jess sighed shaking his head.

"Jess, you made a mistake. It's going to be ok. Just because you got in a fight because you were protecting me, doesn't mean it's wrong." Rory felt bad for Jess. She knew he had changed a lot, but that old Jess was still in there.

Jess turned to Rory with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I said I changed, but I haven't completely changed."

"And I'm glad you didn't. That's what attracted me to you. You're rebellious, mysterious side. I mean, I love this caring side of you too, but that part of you that was protective was something I always loved about you. You just need to work on your anger." Rory wrapped her arms around him and leaned on him.

"I didn't want it to turn into a big fight. I just wanted to get it through his head that you're off limits." Jess whispered.

"I know. And Logan just doesn't know when to stop."

Luke and Lorelai didn't bother with knocking. They just came in and demanded an explanation.

"Mom, calm down." Rory calmly said.

"Well then start explaining!" Lorelai impatiently tapped her foot.

"Sit down." Jess whispered.

Luke looked at Jess. He was disappointed with him, but he felt bad now. He saw how much Jess had disappointed himself. He sat down and looked at the young couple.

"Luke, mom, Jess was only protecting me. After school I was waiting for Jess. I heard someone call my name so I turned around. It was Logan. He tried to kiss me and I pushed him away telling him that I'm married, but he didn't care. He just kept kissing me. I dialed Jess's number and dropped my phone. Jess must have been on his way cuz before I knew it, he was there. He stopped Logan from getting to me and Logan just laughed at Jess. Jess punched him and took me to the car." Rory started the story leaving out no details.

"After I took her to the car I went back to where he was. He had just gotten up from where he was laying and he started mocking me. I completely lost it and punched him again, but this time he swung back and hit me. We probably wrestled and fought a mile on the campus when two security guards came and broke up the fight. He was trying to make it look like I was the one who started the fight and make me seem like a liar. Just then Rory ran up. When she ran up to me, the guards took him away. After he left, she just blacked out and passed out." Jess had not made eye contact with any of them and finally looked at Rory.

"Jess took me to the hospital and apparently the stress of the whole situation wasn't good for me. The doctor said I need to take it easy, and they stitched him up." Rory took Jess's hand and smiled at him.

"And now you're up to date." Jess finally looked at Luke and Lorelai. Their expressions softened when they heard the story.

"Oh Jess. We didn't know. We're so sorry for getting angry." Lorelai got up and hugged Jess. It was an awkward hug. They weren't used to showing affection to each other.

"Thanks." Jess rubbed the back of his neck.

"We'll leave you alone now. You look exhausted." Luke said pulling Lorelai with him.

"Thanks mom." Rory stood up and hugged her before she walked out.

"Hey, you get to bed." Lorelai playfully yelled at her.

"Aye captian!" Rory saluted and giggled getting back on the bed.

Jess and Luke rolled their eyes at each other and Luke patted Jess on the shoulder.

"Take care of her." Luke ordered, smiling.

"Will do." Jess smiled and closed and locked the door.

"So that wasn't so bad, was it?" Rory yawned and waved him over.

"Nah, I just feel bad that I had to mess up again. I'm sorry. I really am. I want to make you proud." Jess laid back on the bed next to her.

"I am proud of you. You're writing another book. You are being the best husband that you can be." Rory snuggled next to Jess and smiled.

"I love you." Jess kissed the top of her head.

"Mhmm." Rory mumbled.

"Goodnight."

- - -

The next day Jess woke up sore and tired. He didn't feel like working at the Diner today, but he knew he had to. He sat up and looked at Rory, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and smiled. He got out of bed and took a long warm shower. Every inch of his body ached from the fight he had and he instantly regretted it when he could only move certain ways without wincing.

Jess got dressed and walked back into the bedroom to see if Rory had woken up yet. A still sleeping Rory laid there and Jess couldn't help but chuckle. She looked so beautiful and he loved her so much. He walked over to the bed and kissed her.

"Good morning. I love you." He whispered, before locking up and heading downstairs.

"Good morning James Dean." Lorelai teased.

"Good morning mother." Jess smirked.

"Ooh, never call me mother. It makes me feel like my mom." She shuddered at the thought. Jess laughed as Luke walked out.

"Hey Jess. You don't look too good this morning." Luke looked Jess up and down, frowning.

"Gee thanks." Jess sarcastically remarked.

"No, it's just that I think you should take today off. Be with Rory, take care of her." Luke replied.

Jess smiled. He did want to take it easy today and he was hurting, but he would never admit that to Luke or Lorelai. Especially her, she would give him a hard time for weeks, even months. Jess unconsciously shook his head.

"What's with the head shake?" Lorelai curiously asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Thanks for the day off Luke." Jess called as he trudged up the stairs. He was exhausted and he knew it.

"Rory?" Jess quietly called. There was no reply, so he figured she was still asleep. He walked to the bedroom and saw her still asleep. He decided to write another chapter in his book and turned on his laptop, carrying it to bed.

"Jess." Rory mumbled in her sleep.

"What hon?" Jess inquired, smiling a little.

"Pie." Rory answered.

"Pie?"

"Mhmm." Rory rolled over and stopped talking. Jess laughed quietly. He began typing but started thinking of other things.

_What are we going to name the baby? Should I get another job? Who's going to watch the baby while Rory is at work and I'm at work? Should I go to work, or just continue my writing. My books are doing pretty well, we should be fine. Will we keep living here?_

Jess stopped typing all together and looked at Rory. She began to stir and he watched her. She rolled over and sighed. "Jess?"

"Yeah Ror?" Jess grinned at her.

"You're not at work?"

"No, Luke gave me the day off. Besides, I need it." Jess rubbed her arm.

"Oh. What are you doing?"

"I was trying to write another chapter, but I just started to think about things."

"What kind of things?" Rory sat up and looked at him.

"Just what we're going to name the baby and where we're going to live. What will we do with the baby when we're at work. Should I get another job?" Jess was exasperated.

"Jess, we can take these one step at a time. The baby's name doesn't need to be decided now. We don't even know if it's going to be a boy or a girl. You're doing great with your books, we should be fine there. I'm sure that my boss will give me a few months off at the most. I mean I do get maternity leave remember? And as for where we will live, we should discuss that with my mom and Luke." Rory tried calming Jess down.

Jess sighed trying to relax. "I'm just stressed. I haven't had any new ideas for a book and I'm really sore and tired."

"Sore? From the fight? Jess, let me get something for you." Rory began to sit up but Jess stopped her.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be taking care of you remember?" Jess smirked getting up.

"Fine." Rory crossed her arms, but then perked up. "Food?"

"Alright. I'll get you something. You do know that you're going to eat some kind of healthy food right?" Jess asked as he opened the door.

"Yes." Rory looked down and pouted. Jess laughed and went downstairs to get some food. He came back up with some fruit, some pancakes, and some orange juice.

"Yay!" Rory exclaimed and clapped her hands.

"Calm down there." Jess teased, handing her some food and juice.

"Thank you!" Rory said stuffing her mouth.

"Now let me get back to my writing." Jess smiled opening his laptop.

"Jess, maybe we should start brainstorming some names now." Rory thoughtfully brought up their discussed situation.

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe later." Jess absentmindedly replied.

Rory finished her breakfast in no time and sat staring at Jess. Jess looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you done yet? I'm bored." Rory whined.

"Almost."

"Fine." Rory laid back and stared at the ceiling. Jess sighed and finished up his chapter.

"Ok. What do you want to do?" Jess questioned turning off his laptop.

"Read?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Jess got up and pulled out Oliver Twist. He sat down and Rory smiled.

"Do you want to brainstorm baby names now or later?" Rory shyly asked, looking away.

Jess looked at her confused. She was embarrassed by this and he didn't know why. She looked up to see him staring at her and she blushed. "Or not." She looked down, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, let's do it." Jess quickly walked over her and took her hand in his. "I didn't mean to make you cry. It just took me by surprised. That was just so random." Jess wiped away a few stray tears and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Rory's voice was wavering.

"I want to." Jess grabbed a notebook and pen and sat next to Rory.

"Where should we start?" Rory asked.

"Girls names or boys names?" Jess asked making two columns on the paper.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like? Alright, now here is where i need lots of reviews and name ideas. I was planning on having them find out the sex of the baby soon, so i need names and votes on boy or girl!! Please!! Sorry about deleting this and putting it back up...I was told about a mistake I made. Yes, Rory does have a job. She doesnt work too much right now since she is in school, I completely forgot about that. Sorry!!**

**~Beth~**


	12. Names and Numbers

**Here is another chapter. I hope you like! Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"How about we just do both. Throw random names out there?" Rory concluded.

"Yeah, that works." Jess smiled and took the lid off the pen.

"Hmm…how about Lorelai?" Rory asked with uncertainty.

"Lorelai? I didn't think you wanted to keep that tradition going?" Jess asked, although he didn't completely throw out that idea.

"Well, I um, I kind of want to keep the tradition. But if you don't want it, I understand." Rory was fiddling with her hands.

"Well it's definitely an option then. For a boy, what about Toby?" Jess threw in trying to ease up the tension Rory was feeling.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about that one." Rory replied.

"Ooh. How about another little Jess?" Rory squealed slightly teasing, but also serious.

"Haha, I don't know. Maybe. It could always be a middle name." Jess was slightly embarrassed but was also flattered that she would want to name their son Jess.

"Kimberly?" Rory asked, "Well maybe as a middle name. I'm not sure how I feel about the name yet." She shrugged and continued thinking.

"Oliver, or Holden?" Jess was writing all these names down and wanted to throw out some possible names he liked.

"What about Lucas? I mean Luke is a big part of our lives and without him we wouldn't have even met." Rory grinned and blushed when she got a big idea for a name. "Oh, Jess! What about Jess Lucas Mariano?!"

"I actually like the sound of that. Do you still want to keep brainstorming though?" Jess was beaming.

"We could…I have some for a girl. Well I already said Lorelai, we could call her Lorri or Lai or something. And Elizabeth. You know, after your mom." Rory suggested.

"I would agree to the Lorelai, the Elizabeth, I will have to think about that one." Jess wrote down these names.

"Jane? Chloe?" Jess added to the list.

"Ayn!" Rory giggled.

"I'm not naming my daughter after that political nut!" Jess disagreed.

"Fine." Rory pouted. "Well we still have work for the girls names then. I'm kinda tired though. Let's finish this later." She stretched and yawned.

"Rory. When are you going to tell your grandparents and dad?" Jess questioned, knowing this was a tender subject for her.

"When are you going to tell your parents, Jess?" Rory shot back angrily.

"Rory, I will tell them, but you need to tell them too."

"I just, I don't want to talk to my dad. He left us for Sherri and I just can't do it. I will tell my grandparents this Friday I guess. But you're going with us." Rory smirked.

"How devious of you! But hey, I can call your dad if you want. I'll tell him for you." Jess grabbed her and gently squeezed it reassuringly.

"Alright. But maybe I should talk to him. I just want you there with me. I want to tell him in person though." Rory sighed and closed her eyes.

"I should call my mom now." Jess got up and grabbed the phone sitting next to Rory. He dialed his mom's number and heard it ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom. It's me."

"Jess honey! What are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while. What makes you call?"

"Well, I kinda have some big news for you and TJ." Jess cringed at the though of TJ. He really didn't like that man, but he was a lot more normal than the other men his mom had been with.

"Well don't keep me in suspense." Liz shrieked.

"Mom. Rory and I are having a baby." Jess informed her excitedly.

"What?!" Liz began screaming with joy.

"Yeah, well I thought I'd let you know. We are tired and we're gonna go to bed now. I'll talk to you later." Jess rolled his eyes and hung up.

"How'd she take it?" Rory questioned.

"Well, once my hearing comes back I'll be fine. She was screaming with joy." Jess rubbed his ear and smiled.

"That's good." Rory looked down tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ror?" Jess rubbed her back gently.

"I hope my grandparents and dad take it the same way."

Jess knew that this was going to be difficult for her to do. "I'm sure they will."

"We'll see. But Jess?"

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry." Rory looked at Jess with puppy eyes. He sighed and got up.

"What do you want?" Jess asked heading for the door.

"Fries! Ooh a burger! And ice cream!" Rory squealed, jumping up and down.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few."

"YAY!"

- - -

Rory woke up early not feeling to well. She was tossing and turning and finally decided to get out of bed. She got up and regretted it the minute she stood up. She felt dizzy when nausea finally took over. She made a dash to the bathroom and threw up. She knew that morning sickness would hit sometime soon. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't want to deal with it.

Jess felt Rory get up and heard her gasp. He rolled over to see if she was ok, and saw her running, no sprinting, to the bathroom.

"Rory?" Jess groggily called out. Rory just moaned and sat there in the bathroom. Jess got up and sat next to her. "You ok?"

"No. Morning sickness sucks." Rory weakly answered.

"I'm sorry hon. Anything I can do to help?" Jess rubbed her back soothingly.

"Not unless you can make this go away."

"Sorry."

"I'm still tired, I'm going back to bed." Rory yawned.

"Ok. I'm gonna go downstairs really quick and I'll be right back." Jess kissed her and left. He wanted to get her some coffee, decaf, and something to eat. He came back up and found Rory sitting on the couch reading.

"I thought you were going back to bed?" Jess chuckled taking a seat on the couch.

"I couldn't fall back asleep." Rory sighed and closed her book. "What did you bring me?"

"Oh, food and some coffee." Jess gently shook it in front of her.

"Yay!" She took a sip and made a face. "This is decaf!" Rory exclaimed.

"I know. But I'm not letting you get our kid hooked on coffee like you and your mother." Jess smirked.

"Fine." She finished the coffee. Not long after she finished the coffee she made another mad dash to the bathroom. "Oh great!"

"What?" Jess ran to her.

"I can't keep down coffee." Rory whined and slouched.

"I'm sorry." Jess tried to keep a straight face with no prevail.

"It's not funny Jess!"

"I know." Jess got serious again. He decided not to get her upset, after all her hormones were going crazy now. "I know this may sound random, but I think I might have a good name for a girl."

"Really? What?" Rory forgot about her dilemma at the moment and looked at Jess expectantly.

"Lorelai Jane Mariano. We could call her Lorri, Lai, haha or even Lane. I'm sure Lane would love that." Jess chuckled and looked at Rory.

"I like it. So we have two names picked out then?" Rory stood up slowly and grabbed on to Jess for support.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Jess agreed.

"So either Jess Lucas Mariano or Lorelai Jane Mariano?"

"Yep." Jess followed Rory to the living room and sat down at the table. He pulled out his laptop and decided it would be a nice time to finish his chapter.

"I'm going downstairs. I want to tell mom we have come up with some names, besides I think I need something to eat that I will be able to keep down, and I'm sure she knows what that is." Rory put on some shoes and grabbed a jacket. "I'll be up in a little bit."

"Alright. Have fun." Jess smiled and began typing.

- - -

"Mom!" Rory called running down the stairs.

"Daughter!" Lorelai jumped up and walked over to her.

"Mom, Jess and I have come up with two names for the baby. One for if it's a boy and one for if it's a girl." Rory was glowing and Lorelai smiled.

"What are the names?" She asked excitedly.

"You'll have to wait until the baby is born." Rory sat down and smirked.

"Ooh. Mean!" Lorelai slumped down dramatically. "You wouldn't put your mama through all this stress because you wouldn't tell me the names, now would you?"

"Yep!" Rory laughed and turned to Luke who was walking out of the kitchen.

"Luke! Two coffees please!" Lorelai practically shouted.

"Actually just one." Rory frowned.

"Is Jess not letting you have coffee? Because if he isn't, I'll go talk to him now and beat him up until he lets you." Lorelai stood up looking towards the stairs.

"No. I just can't keep it down." Rory began tearing up. "My sweet coffee, I can't have any."

"Oh honey. I'll have your coffee if it makes you feel better." Lorelai tried to perk her up.

"Alright. But don't drink coffee in front of me ok?" Rory sniffled.

"Ok hon."

"Mom, what can I eat that I won't end up throwing up? You know what? I'm craving a banana, and strawberries, ooh and blueberries!" Rory clapped her hands and looked at Luke.

"Coming right up." Luke went to the back and came back with a bowl of fruit.

"Yay! Thanks Luke." Rory pulled out a spoon and began eating the fruit.

"Ew! How could you eat that stuff?" Lorelai grimaced.

"It's actually really good." Rory said through a stuffed mouth. She finished her bowl of fruit and stood up. "I'm going upstairs now. Oh mom, we have to tell grandma and grandpa this Friday. Jess agreed to go with us. And um, I'm, I'm going to tell dad." Rory whispered the last part.

"You're going to tell Chris?" Lorelai cocked her head and observed Rory. "Well he is your dad, he does have a right to know."

"Thanks mom. But the catch is, we're going to have him come to lunch this weekend. We still have to call him, but if you and Luke don't want to be there, let me know now." Rory was staring at her feet.

"No, we'll be there. Right Luke!?"

Luke snapped his head up. "What?"

"We're going to have lunch with Jess, Rory, and Chris. They are going to tell him about the baby." Lorelai informed him just as Kirk walked in.

"Baby? Who? Where?" Kirk spun around looking for one.

"Um, hi Kirk. Nothing." Lorelai tried to lie.

"No, there is a baby. I want to know where. I can offer my services!" Kirk stared at Lorelai.

Rory sighed, "It's ok mom. Just tell the town, they'll find out eventually."

"Ok. Kirk, Rory's having a baby. But I don't think she needs your services. Sorry." She apologized.

"Take my card anyway." Kirk handed Rory a card and she stifled a laugh.

"See ya Kirk." The two Gilmore girls simultaneously said.

"Jess already told his mom and TJ. I'm not sure if he told his dad yet. I'll try to get him to." Rory mumbled walking upstairs.

"Luke, are you going to be ok with lunch"

"No, but it's for Rory, so I'll deal." Luke sighed.

"Thanks." Lorelai kissed him and grabbed her coffee. "Well I'm off to the inn. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

- - -

"Jess." Rory called looking around the living room.

"In here!" Jess called from their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She said glancing around.

"Oh, I was just looking for a book. Howl. Have you seen it anywhere?"

"Yeah, it's in one of the boxes labeled books. But Jess, I have to ask you something." Rory looked away shyly.

"Yeah?" Jess looked up.

"Have you told your dad yet?" Rory quietly asked.

"No." Jess stated coldly.

"I-I can tell him for you if you want. Jess, I'm telling my dad. I want your dad to know too." Rory pleaded.

"Rory, he won't care. He barely cared that I stayed with him. Why would he care about this?" Jess angrily stood up and glared at her.

Rory began to cry. "I don't know. I just thought you would want him to know." She ran out of the room and Jess silently cursed himself.

"Rory." Jess ran after her.

"No Jess." Rory sat down on the couch and pushed him away.

"Rory, I'm sorry. It's just, I still haven't forgiven him for what he did to me. I will tell him if you want, but don't be upset if he doesn't care." Jess said defeated.

"We should both tell him." Rory whispered through tears.

"How?"

"Invite him for lunch." Rory hid her face from Jess. She didn't want to see the disapproval in his eyes.

"If that's what you want." Jess agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you Jess." Rory hugged him and pulled away. "I guess we should make phone calls then."

"Yeah, ok." Jess reached for the phone and dialed the first number.

* * *

**Ok, so what did you think?? I hope the names are ok. Also, I would like to know if you think if it should be a boy or a girl, I know which way I'm leaning, but I want to see what you guys have to say! Review please!**


	13. Mood Swings?

**Here's the next chapter. I was kind of stuck on this one, so it may seem a little rambled. lol Please review and let me know what you think! I'm trying to alternate working on this story and my other one, so that explains the long waits. I also have basketball now, so that also hinders my writing time. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Jess nervously dialed his father's number. He hadn't talked to him since he left for New York. He hadn't even gone to see him to tell him about his book. Calling to tell his dad that he was going to be a father was going to be difficult.

"Hello?" Jimmy answered the phone.

"Uh, dad?" Jess was hesitant he didn't know what to say.

"Jess? Where are you? What's going on?" Jimmy was immediately alert.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm in Stars Hollow." Jess answered.

"You went back to that freak show town?"

"Yes I did dad. I actually got married here too." Jess accidentally let it slip, he didn't want him to find out that way, out of anger. But he did.

"You what?! Jess why didn't you tell me? Why wasn't I invited?" He seemed hurt.

"You were never really in my life and when I went to live with you I realized that I don't need that. But I thought I'd call to let you know that my wife and I are having a baby. She wanted you to know. " Jess hung up the phone before his dad could respond.

Rory had been watching Jess the whole time. She could see that he was having a hard time telling his dad the news, he hadn't even told him about their wedding. Jess hung up the phone and slouched in his chair.

Rory sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "One down, one to go."

"Yeah, but yours will be easier."

"I don't know. My dad might want to get involved with everything. I don't want him to though. I don't need him to. I have you, mom, and Luke. That's all I need." Rory was satisfied.

"Well my mom and TJ are probably going to end up being involved. You told them, they will be more than eager to. Just know they won't ever get to name our kid!" Jess smirked. They had already picked two names, so that was already settled.

"We already have names picked out. Bob and Tammy." Rory joked.

"No way!" Jess put his foot down on that one.

"I'm kidding Jess." Rory smiled and glanced down, placing her hand on her stomach. Jess noticed this small movement and moved closer to her.

"What are you thinking?" Jess curiously asked.

"I don't know. Things are happening so fast. I have to go to work tomorrow and school. I haven't even started my homework and this seems to be taking over my life and causing everything else to be so insignificant." Rory sighed.

Jess looked at her carefully, "Yeah, you should start your homework now. Do you have to turn in anything for work?"

"No, not that I can think of. I probably should write an article or something just to be safe." Rory got up and looked around the room for her stuff. She pulled out her books and sat at the table, Jess grabbed his laptop and sat across from her.

"How's the chapter coming?" Rory inquired as she was writing her paper.

"I actually am almost done with the book." Jess informed her proudly.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you and I thought you needed some time to think about everything. It has been a long weekend you know."

"Jess, I'm proud of you." Rory smiled and continued writing.

"I know." Jess smirked.

- - -

Rory finished all her work close to nine at night. She was exhausted and she wasn't feeling to well. She was hungry, but she couldn't keep anything down.

"Go to bed Rory. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Jess said kissing her gently. Rory didn't have the strength to get off the couch. Jess helped her up and walked her to bed.

"Stay here. Don't stay up." Rory pleaded.

"That's fine by me." Jess turned off all the lights in the other rooms and came back. Rory looked at him expectantly. She looked tired and for once, pregnant. Jess had never really looked at her as his pregnant wife until now.

"You look tired Ror." Jess said, taking off his shirt and slipping off his jeans so he was only in his boxers.

Rory yawned and nodded her head as Jess slipped into bed next to her. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She instinctively put her hand on her stomach again and closed her eyes.

Jess was starting to feel different, old. He hadn't realized how much they both have grown up and matured until today. Jess shook his head. He was going to be a father in six months or so.

- - -

The next day Jess woke Rory up, which was a first. She got ready and just as she was about to leave for school, she dashed to the bathroom.

"Darn morning sickness." Rory mumbled walking out of the bathroom.

"Sorry." Jess replied. "Let's get going."

"Ok." Rory grabbed her things and headed to the door. She looked sick, but she didn't want to make Jess worry, so she looked away.

- - -

"Offspring dear!" Lorelai sung as she saw Rory and Jess emerge from behind the curtain.

Rory tried to smile, but she couldn't. "Hi mom."

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked walking towards her. Jess's head snapped up and he looked at Rory.

"I, uh, I don't feel to well right now." Rory frowned and looked down.

"Maybe you should stay home." Lorelai suggested.

"I can't, I need to finish all my classes so I can graduate in May. Although I don't know how I'll do it. I'm going to be eight months pregnant then." Rory sighed.

"As long as you graduate, that's all that matters." Jess and Lorelai told her.

"Hey, no stealing my words!" Lorelai crossed her arms and pouted. Jess smirked.

"Alright ma'am."

Lorelai glared at Jess with so much intensity that both Rory and Jess had to laugh. Luke was finishing orders when he walked up to Jess and Rory.

"Good morning guys. Anything you want?"

"N-no!" Rory shouted turning green and running upstairs. Jess shot Luke a look and followed after her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Luke asked alarmed.

"No, she's having morning sickness." Lorelai assured him.

"Oh." Luke walked away embarrassed and poured Lorelei a cup of coffee.

"Yay! You're my hero!" Lorelai chimed.

"Shh."

"Meanie!"

- - -

Rory had barely made it at school. She felt sick all day, but she managed to not throw up in class or between classes. Paris followed her around like a lost dog and kept asking about the fight between Jess and Logan.

"Paris, I'm not feeling up to this right now." Rory finally said.

"You don't seem like yourself. Are you ok?" Paris demanded an answer.

"I'm fine, I'm just…I'm pregnant."

"Wow. You and Jess got busy fast didn't you? Well I guess a congratulations is in order than." Paris rambled.

Rory rolled her eyes and the first statement. "Thanks, but I'm going to call Jess to see if he is here yet. Bye Paris." Rory pulled out her phone and called Jess, she turned to sit on the nearest bench and there he was.

"Hey." Jess stood up and wrapped his arm around her.

"You're here early. Or on time I should say."

"Well you weren't feeling well this morning and I decided to come for you early to make sure you were well enough for work."

"I may not be well enough for work, but we need the money right now Jess." Rory grumpily snapped.

"Ok ok." Jess raised his hands in surrender. Rory frowned, she knew she was being moody today.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I'll drive you to work." Jess pulled her along taking Rory's books and bag from her.

- - -

Work was long and tiring. Rory was happy and relieved when Jess picked her up. She felt bad that he was driving all around for her, she should just drive herself.

"Jess you don't need to drive me everywhere."

"I know, but I want to."

"Fine. But if you get sick of it, let me know."

Jess raised his eyebrow at her. "You're tired."

"Yeah, it was a long day. I have a feeling things are going to be much harder at work and school. But I'll live."

Jess smiled, Rory was such a fighter. She could do anything she set her mind to. As he thought about how far she had come and all the trouble she went to get to where she was now, Jess frowned. He hadn't done anything with his life up until now. He coasted along through high school and hadn't even finished it.

He was surprised that his book did so well and that they wanted another. Sure he was talented when it came to writing and literature, but what more could he do? If he wanted a better paying job he would have to get his GED and go to college again, but he couldn't do that with the baby on the way.

Rory had fallen asleep already. Jess got in bed and fell asleep, he tossed and turned all night.

- - -

Rory was still having morning sickness. She didn't enjoy one bit of it and she complained about it all the time. Her emotions took over and she would get intense mood swings. They got so bad sometimes that even Jess would get his own mood swings and leave. Jess knew that he shouldn't hurt her like this, and that he needed to be there for her. He just couldn't tell her that he was getting frustrated or angry.

He couldn't, or more like wouldn't, go to anyone to talk to them about his problems. Instead he kept them in and dealt with them however he could.

"Jess, maybe I should just wait to finish school until after the baby is born." Rory broke into his thoughts.

"Why? You have five months." Jess tried to rationalize with her.

"Because it's too hard right now. I'm stressing out with school and work. I need some time off."

"So quit your job."

"I can't!" Rory nearly shouted.

Jess got angry and stood up, he tried to control his temper as best as he could. "Rory, you need to focus on school and the baby first, then you can work. I will just find another job and work until you are able."

"I don't want you to kill yourself with work." Rory began crying, her hormones kicking in.

"I won't. Besides it's what's best."

"Fine." Rory sat down and smiled. Jess was beginning to think that these mood swings were weird.

"Ok. I'm going to call around for some jobs, maybe somewhere close to your school for now."

"Alright."

- - -

Jess had been looking for a job for the past three weeks. He finally found one near Yale. He would be reviewing new albums, books, movies, or whatever they had him review. He could even do his work from home if he needed. He thought that being able to work from home meant that when Rory was home when it was time for her to have the baby, he wouldn't have to miss it.

Right now this was one of the best jobs he could find. He still had his book and writing, but having an actual job that paid him weekly was great. Luke had told him that he could pay him to work a few hours once a week. Rory thought that it was a good idea.

"How was school and work today?" Jess asked picking her up from work.

"Tiring. I don't know how much of this I can handle." Rory slumped in the seat as she buckled her seatbelt.

"You'll get through it. Just five more months and you graduate." Jess assured her.

"Yeah, but I will be huge and then we'll have a baby soon after that. Things aren't gonna get easier. And work, how long will I have to stay home?"

"We'll figure something out."

"I hope so. I have two papers due this week and I don't know how I'm going to balance school and work out this week. I might have to take a couple of personal days." Rory thought out loud.

Jess kept quiet, he didn't know what else to say. He needed to work on his communication skills. He had gotten better, but he still had a hard being completely open. Rory looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Jess turned his head to her briefly seeing her expression.

"I don't know. It's just, I think you're going to be a great dad. I hope he looks like you." Rory blushed.

"He? Rory is there something you're not telling me?" Jess questioned playfully.

Rory laughed, "No, I just think it's going to be a boy. I hope it is. You're not mad about that are you?"

"Why would I be? You don't want a girl?" Jess did his best to hide his surprise.

"I do, but I think I want a boy first." Rory admitted.

"So then you do want more than one child?" Jess smiled slightly.

"Yeah of course. I think it would be nice for our kid to have a sibling or siblings. I never had that privilege and I think it would be nice to have more than one. Don't you think?" Rory rambled.

Jess chuckled, "Yeah I think so. I mean I have Doula, but she is still a baby and it's not the same. So yeah I agree with you."

"Great! Oh Jess! One more week until we find out if we are having a boy or a girl!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.

Jess smiled and pulled into the parking spot by the Diner. "So what does your mom want us to have?"

* * *

**There you have it! You can still "vote" and let me know if they should have a boy or a girl, I already know which way I want it to go though. I'm also going to start putting space in between chapters. After the next one I'm going to write a chapter that is one month after the previous chapter. To speed things up a bit. Thanks for the reviews so far! Review please!**


	14. Boy or Girl?

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Mom never really said what she wants us to have. I think she wants us to have a girl. What about Luke?" Rory climbed out of the car and walked next to Jess.

"I don't know. He never said." Jess scratched his head.

"I just want to know that our baby is healthy. That's all that really matters. I do want to know the sex of it though." Rory smiled, placing her hand on her stomach. Jess watched her and smiled, but then looked away. He didn't know how to react to this kind of thing.

"You ready to go in?" Jess put his hand on the small of her back and moved her gently along.

"Yeah." Rory opened the door and Jess followed her in.

"Hello daughter of mine!" Lorelai ran to her with a mug full of coffee.

"Hi mom!" Rory hugged her, then cringed away since she still couldn't keep coffee down.

"Jess." Lorelai flatly replied turning to him.

"Ma'am." Jess smugly responded. Lorelai glared at him then turned to her daughter.

"Mom, just one more week until we find out what we're having!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well I hope you're having a baby." Lorelai teased.

"Mother!" Jess scolded.

"What did I tell you about calling me that!?"

Jess chuckled and sat down next to Rory at the counter. Rory rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at her mom.

"Mom, what do you want us to have?"

"Oh, I, uh, I never thought about it to be honest. Whatever you have I'll be happy with." Lorelai smiled.

"But if you had a preference, what would you choose?"

"Probably a girl. One that looks just like you." Lorelai daydreamed. Jess smiled, he had thought the same thing, but he knew that Rory preferred having a boy first. She said one that looks just like him. How ironic, he thought.

"Really? I actually kinda want a boy." Rory blushed and looked at Jess. "I want him to look just like Jess."

"Different attitude I hope." Lorelai mumbled.

"Touche!" Jess looked at her and smirked.

"Calm down guys!" Rory pretended to interfere between a fight.

"Rocky boy started it." Lorelai defended herself.

"Hey!"

"Are you going to call Adrian?" Lorelai squeaked.

"No!" Jess rolled his eyes and turned to Rory.

"Aww come on Rocky! Say it! Yo Adrian!" Lorelai giggled and jumped slightly.

"Alright mother! I'll do it just for you." Jess replied sarcastically, finally annoyed.

Lorelai cringed. "Mother. Ooh that name makes my skin curdle." Jess laughed and stood up.

"I'm going to go finish up my chapter." He kissed Rory and walked up.

"You better let me read what you have!" Rory called up the stairs.

"Not a chance! I told you not until the baby's born!" Jess shouted back.

"So, how are you feeling honey?" Lorelai sat next to Rory and rubbed her back.

"I'm tired, I'm starting to feel a little achy." Rory rubbed her lower back. "My ankles and feet are starting to kill me."

"Yeah, well that's what pregnancy will do to you."

"I guess so. I'm tired mom. I'm gonna head upstairs for bed. Goodnight mom, don't give Luke a hard time." Rory kissed her mom on the cheek and walked upstairs, rubbing her back.

Jess heard Rory come in, but didn't look up from his computer. Rory closed the door and walked to the bed, slumping onto it. Jess finished his last sentence and saved his document.

"Hey." Rory sat up seeing Jess close his laptop.

"Hey yourself." Jess replied. "How are you feeling?" He noticed she looked tired.

"Fine. Tired and achy, but I'm fine." Rory laid back down on the bed. "Rub my back?"

Jess nodded and walked over to the bed and crawled onto it behind her. "Where?"

Rory reached behind her and placed her hand on her lower back. "Here. The move up to my shoulders."

Jess popped his knuckles then began massaging her. She moaned slightly then turned to him. "Thanks." She laid back and Jess laid next to her. She moved closer to Jess and snuggled into his arms. "One week." She whispered, smiled, then fell asleep.

"Yeah."

- - -

The next week Rory and Jess arrived at the doctor's office. She signed in and they sat, Jess pulling out a book. A few minutes later the nurse called them in.

"Mrs. Mariano." She called and smiled when she saw them coming. "How are you two doing today?"

"Good, thank you." Rory politely replied.

"Alright, follow me this way." The nurse brought them to the ultrasound room. "Lie on the table and we'll get started.

Rory followed directions and Jess walked to her side. "You ready?" He whispered to her.

"Yep!" She was beaming.

"Alright, I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, it's going to be a little cold. Lift your shirt please." Rory lifted her shirt revealing her small protruding belly. The nurse squirted some gel onto Rory's stomach and she flinched.

"A little cold?"

"Sorry." the nurse apologized.

"Alright. There's the heartbeat, the head, the feet. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The nurse looked up at them.

Jess nodded and Rory answered. "Yes!"

"Alright. It looks like you're having a baby boy. Congratulations."

Rory smiled widely and looked at Jess. "A baby boy. Baby Jess Lucas Mariano." Jess moved closer to her and kissed her.

"You happy?" He whispered as the nurse handed Rory a towel to wipe the gel off.

"Of course." Rory wiped the gel off her stomach and handed the towel back to the nurse.

"How many pictures do you want?"

"Umm, is eight too much?" Rory asked.

"Rory." Jess sighed.

"Jess, I want to send them to family."

"That's no problem. We have some couples come in that want a whole lot more than that." The nurse walked out.

"Who are you going to send them to?" Jess asked.

"Mom, Luke, Grandma and Grandpa, Liz, my dad, your dad, Lane, and one for us."

"You don't have to send anything to my dad or your dad." Jess sat down next to her and stared.

"I want to, besides it's the right thing to do."

Jess sighed and nodded. "Alright."

The nurse came back in and handed Rory the pictures. "Here you go hon. Have a nice day. Schedule your next appointment up front."

"Will do." Jess turned and replied.

- - -

As Jess and Rory arrived to Luke's, Rory began to get excited. "Jess did you want a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter. We're having a healthy baby boy, that's what's important." Jess avoided the question.

"Jess, answer the question." Rory sternly demanded.

Jess sighed, "I wanted a girl. One with your beautiful blue eyes, one that looks exactly like you, talks like you, heck even one with a coffee addiction." Jess chuckled. "But she would have good taste in books, none of the Ayn Rand." He smirked as Rory's face turned into a playful glare.

"Hey, she wouldn't be reading Hemmingway anyway. I forbid it!" Rory joked.

"Our son is going to be a good kid." Jess smiled.

"So you're really happy about this?" Rory asked uncertain.

"I'm happier than I've ever been."

"Good."

"Besides, we can still have a girl. We don't need to rush." Jess added.

"Right. Let's go in and tell them! And show them their picture!" Rory jumped out of the car and pulled Jess along.

"Mom! Mom! Look!" Rory pulled out the picture and showed it to her.

"Oh my gosh! Your baby! Boy or girl?" Lorelai squealed.

"Boy!" Rory squealed back.

"Ah, my ears! What's going on?" Luke came out from the back.

"Lukey! Look! It's Jess and Rory's baby!" Lorelai practically shoved the picture into his face.

"I'm not blind Lorelai. You don't have to shove it into my face." Luke grabbed the picture and looked at it. "That's it?"

Rory's mouth dropped and tears began to for in her eyes.

"Luke!" Jess scolded. Moving next to Rory and wrapping his arms around her.

"Rory I didn't mean it that way." Luke apologized. "Are you guys having a boy or girl?"

Lorelai had been glaring at Luke the whole time, "Boy. How dare you make my daughter cry."

"I'm sorry! That's great guys! What are you gonna name him?" Luke tried to lighten the mood and change the subject.

Rory perked up. "You will find out when he's born!"

"Tell me now! Tell me now!" Lorelai begged.

"Nope." Jess smirked. "Respect her wishes. Besides, it will be worth the wait."

"Are you going to name him after me?" Lorelai asked.

"How could we do that?" Rory curiously asked.

"I don't know. Name him Victor or Lawrence. It's close to Lorelai."

"Ew. No way am I naming my son either of those." Jess cringed.

"Fine!" Lorelai pouted.

"We have to go mom. We have a few things to do." Rory stood up and Jess followed.

"Do what?"

"Mail some of these pictures. We can give grandma and grandpa theirs at Friday night dinner this week." Rory called from the stairs.

- - -

Rory wrote small letters to each of the recipients of the pictures. She didn't tell Jess about it because she knew he wouldn't be fond of the idea, but she thought that their dads should see a picture of their grandson.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah Ror?" Jess looked up from his laptop.

"Do you have stamps? I'm going to go mail these then stop by Lane's to give her a picture." Rory stood up and walked over to him.

"Yeah." Jess shuffled through his bag and pulled out a few stamps and handed them to Rory. "Here. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I should be back in twenty minutes, if not, come looking for me." Rory winked and walked out.

Rory quickly walked to the post office and put the letters in the mailbox. She walked to Lane's excitedly and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Lane shouted from inside.

Rory waited, hearing some crashing and running. She giggled and smiled when Lane opened the door.

"Rory! Hey! Sorry about the mess. The twins are giving me a hard time today."

"It's alright. I just came by to drop this off anyway." Rory handed her the envelope and watched as Lane opened it. Lane smiled widely.

"Oh Rory! Is it a boy or girl?"

"Boy." Rory smiled even wider and blushed.

"What are you going to name him?" Lane asked excitedly.

"That is going to be kept a secret until he's born. Only Jess and I know." Rory smirked and Lane frowned.

"Fine." Lane playfully pouted.

"Hey, I gotta go. Jess will be looking for me soon. I told him if I'm not back in twenty minutes to come looking for me." Rory gave Lane a hug and walked back to the diner.

- - -

"Hey, that was fast." Jess said, looking up from his laptop. "I thought I would have to send a search party out for you soon."

Rory smiled. "I'm actually really tired. My feet hurt, my back hurts, and I'm starving."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to get you some food?"

Rory sadly shook her head. "I can't really keep anything down right now. But do you think you could massage my back?"

Jess nodded and closed his laptop. He walked over to Rory and began rubbing her back. Rory sighed.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Things are going to get so much harder. Work is already tiring and school is stressing me out."

"Oh." Jess didn't really know what to say. Things were just going to get harder, but he knew she could do it. She was Rory Gilmore, well Mariano, but she never quits.

"Yeah." Rory grew silent and yawned. "I think I'm gonna head to bed now." Jess nodded gave her a kiss.

"Do you want me to read to you tonight?" Jess asked pulling out _Oliver Twist._

"Sure."

Jess sat down on the bed next to her and began reading. He read until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Abrupt ending I know, I'm kind of running out of ideas at the moment. I'm going to be making this story go faster now by making each new chapter having a month pass. So next chapter she will be around 5 months pregnant. Please review! I really do appreciate it! It gives me encouragement!**


	15. Surprise!

**Well here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!! I'm running out of ideas for this one, so it's coming along a lot slower than when I first started, but no worries! I will work on it once I have a brainstorm day! I'm thinking about having a little drama in the next chapter...not sure what yet, but we'll see! Anyways, I'm rambling. R&R!!**

* * *

Chapter 14

A month had flown by so quickly. Rory had gotten significantly bigger and both were curious as to why she was so large at five and a half months. Rory was anxiously working on her term paper and finishing up some of her work for some finals. She only had a couple more months of college until she graduated. She had worked extremely harder these past few months to get ahead in her work so she could graduate early.

"Jess is the food here yet?" Rory whined saving her report.

"No."

"But I'm starving! You do know that I'm practically eating as much as five people now, right?" Rory reminded him of her strange eating habits, plus the fact that she ate twice as much now that she was pregnant.

Jess sighed, "Yes, I'll call again." He picked up the phone and called to check on their pizzas. "Uh yes, we ordered some pizzas about twenty minutes ago and still haven't received them. How much longer?"

"They should be there now. Kirk is delivering the pizzas tonight, and he usually gets them there on time." the person on the other line replied.

"Oh, uh, ok. Thanks." Jess hung up and turned to Rory. "I'm gonna have to hunt down Kirk. Apparently he is delivering tonight."

There was a loud banging on the door and Rory got up and opened it. "Hi Kirk."

"Here take the pizzas and let me leave!" Kirk was afraid of Jess and wanted nothing more than to be away from him.

"Thanks Kirk. Here's the money." Rory handed him the bills and he bolted out of there. Jess couldn't help but laugh at Kirk.

"Don't you think he acts like a three year old sometimes?" Jess chuckled.

"Oh Jess, don't be mean. He can't help it." Rory stifled a laugh as she opened the pizza box.

"I'm surprised he's engaged to Lulu. I mean, a woman has to be crazy to see something in Kirk."

"Be nice Jess!" Rory raised her eyebrow and scolded him.

"I can't say that I will, but if you say so…" Jess raised his hands in surrender. He walked to the boxes of pizzas and opened the first one. Rory slapped his hand away and he looked at her shocked.

"The first box is mine!" She snatched it up and sat down on the couch.

"Why, I'm hurt Rory." Jess feigned hurt and placed his hand on his chest.

"You'll get over it." Rory smirked, taking a bite out of her pizza. Jess sat next to her and kissed her softly.

"What was that for Dodger?" Rory smiled and set down her pizza.

"Oh, I just felt like it, that's all." Jess took a bite out of his pizza and turned on the tv.

"Ok. Hey Jess, we need to schedule another appointment for me." Rory reminded him.

"Fine." Jess pretended to pout and brought her the phone.

"Thank you." Rory dialed the number and walked into the other room, away from the noise.

Jess smiled as he watched her. She had accomplished so much over the last month. School would end early for her since she talked to all of her professors and they agreed to help her graduate sooner. Work was going well for her too. She got a raise and a lot of her stories were on the front page of Hartford's newspaper.

Rory walked out as she hung up the phone. "Monday at 3. Can you make it?"

"Yeah. I don't have anywhere to be Monday. I get Monday's off remember?" Jess confirmed.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands and continued eating.

- - -

"Offspring of mine!" Lorelai called, walking into the diner with a small bag.

"Right here!" Rory answered turning around.

"Yay! Hey there baby." Lorelai walked up to Rory hugged her gently then kneeled down and talked tenderly to her stomach.

"Mom. Not here. You know Jess hates when you do that."

"I know." Lorelai grinned and placed the bag in front of her.

"What's this?" Rory questioned, glancing at her mom.

"A present for baby."

"But mom, I thought we agreed, no shopping yet?" Rory sighed.

"Yes, but it was just so cute and I had to get it for you!"

"Fine." Rory opened the present and pulled out a small blue outfit. "I thought we agreed, no blue. Blue is too common. We wanted green."

"But blue is a baby boy's color." Lorelai pouted and pretended to cry.

"Thanks mom. Just know that Jess isn't going to be too happy about it."

"Where is that husband of yours anyway?" Lorelai asked and as if on cue, Jess walked out from behind the curtain. "Ah yes, teasing time."

"Mom no."

"Oh Mr. James Dean! Mr. James Dean!" Lorelai pulled out a tissue and began waving it at Jess. "My, my such a gentleman like you should be here helping us order! What shall we do if we can't decide on a lunch choice?"

Jess raised his eyebrow at her and shook his head. "What are you? Mary Poppins?" He smirked as Lorelai gasped, offended.

"As a matter of fact, no! Where's Adrian? " Lorelai deviously grinned back.

"Don't start that again!" Jess pulled up a chair and sat next to Rory.

Lorelai gasped loudly. "You know who you look like!?!"

"No." Jess curtly replied.

"You look, l-like that guy off that one show! What's it called?" Lorelai snapped her fingers, thinking. "Heroes! That's the show! Can you fly? Like Peter Petrelli?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Jess snapped.

Rory giggled, "Mom I have no idea what you're talking about either. What's Heroes?"

"It's a tv shows. With superheroes! Duh!"

"Ok then." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Come on, either you can fly or you're going to go to a great boxing match and win it!"

"Mother. Mother, that's not logical." Jess mocked.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him. "Luke! Make Jess stop!" She got up and began to pester Luke.

"Wow. Your mom has nothing better to do than make other people miserable." Jess gently grabbed Rory's hand.

"She got the baby a present though." Rory set the bag in front of him and looked at him expectantly.

"Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this." Jess opened the gift and pulled out the blue outfit. He sighed. "I thought we agreed, no blue."

"That's what I said, but she insists. So yeah. We should get going. Time for a check up." Rory stood up and pulled Jess with her.

"Hey, where do you think you two are going?" Lorelai shot her head back and began interrogating them immediately.

"Doctor's appointment. Bye mom!" Rory called over her shoulder.

"Is Jess gonna fly?" Lorelai shouted, but they were gone.

- - -

"Mrs. Mariano?" the nurse called her and both Jess and Rory stood up.

"Hi." Rory shyly said.

"Hello, this way. The doctor will be in shortly."

Jess turned to Rory after the nurse left. "So, what are you thinking right now?"

"That I can't wait to see how much the baby has grown. I mean, he has to have grown. Look at me."

"You're beautiful." Jess immediately replied.

"Aww, being a softie are we?"

"Shh, you'll ruin my rebel without a cause rep." Jess covered her mouth and nervously looked around.

Rory giggled. "No seriously though. Your son is growing." Rory placed a hand on her stomach.

"Stop growing mister! Your mother says so." Rory made a face at Jess as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Mariano. How are you doing?" Dr. Braxton walked in and greeted them.

"Good." Rory replied smiling.

"Good to hear. Now we're going to do another ultrasound today and examine you. My you have grown a lot since your last visit haven't you?"

Rory blushed. "Yeah, I actually was wondering about that. Am I supposed to be this big at 5 and a half months?"

"Hmm. No. We'll check that out. First let's take you to the ultrasound room." Dr. Braxton thoughtfully replied.

Rory and Jess followed him. "Ok lay down. Remember last time? It's going to be cold. Life up your shirt for me." He squirted some gel on her protruding belly and turned on the machine. "Alright let's see."

Jess smiled at Rory as they saw their baby appear on the screen.

"Hmm." Dr. Braxton murmured to himself.

"What?" Jess looked at him urgently.

"Well, it looks like someone was hiding last time you were here." Dr. Braxton smiled.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked curiously.

"You're having twins Mrs. Mariano."

"What!?" Jess and Rory said in unison.

"Yep. Do you wanna know the sex?"

"Of course." Rory smiled and Jess sat down, feeling dizzy.

"Alright. You are having a baby boy and a baby…" He squinted and smiled. "…girl."

Jess looked up instantly and he looked at Dr. Braxton. "A girl?"

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Congratulations. That explains your rapid growth." He tossed Rory a towel and she began wiping her stomach. Jess helped her up and Rory saw him grinning.

"What?" She asked him giggling softly.

"A girl. A boy and a girl. I hope she looks just like you." He whispered, kissing her softly.

"And I hope he looks just like you." Rory smiled and grunted as Jess helped her off the table.

"Ok. So I want to see you in a couple of weeks. Make sure you eat healthy and try not to overdue it with work and school. Alright?"

"Ok." Rory blushed and followed the doctor to the front where they scheduled another appointment.

- - -

In the car Jess was beaming. Rory looked at him and smirked. "You are turning into a softie!"

"No!"

"Uh huh! So we're having a baby Jess Lucas Mariano and a baby Lorelai Jane Mariano. What do you think about that Mr. Mariano?"

"I'm happy. And you?" Jess stole a glance at her before looking back at the road.

"I'm perfect." Rory smiled and closed her eyes. "Now time to tell mom."

"Yep. Good ol' mother." Jess sarcastically replied.

"Jess, be nice. You guys really love each other, I know it!" She teased.

"Oh yeah, and we'll go skipping around the gazebo holding hands and singing 'Ring Around the Rosie'"

"I can so picture that!" Rory laughed.

"Whatever." Jess rolled his eyes and prepared for an extremely loud encounter at the diner.

- - -

"ADRIAN!" Lorelai shouted as soon as Jess walked inside. Jess rolled his eyes.

"Ma'am" He pretended to tilt his hat in acknowledgement. Lorelai's eyes narrowed and she smiled when Rory walked in.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Well. The babies are healthy." Rory smiled waiting for Lorelai to catch the message.

"That's great!" Lorelai paused and looked curiously at Rory. "Babies!?"

"We're having twins! The other one hid last time, so they didn't see her."

"Oh my gosh! You're having twins! AHH! A baby Jess and a baby Rory!" Lorelai squealed and hugged Rory. Luke came storming out of the storage room and glared at Lorelai.

"What is going on out here? You're going to scare away my costumers!" Luke shouted.

"Twins!" Lorelai managed to get out.

Luke looked at Rory and Jess. "What?"

"We're having twins!" Rory excitedly shouted.

"Wow, congrats guys." Luke hugged Rory and Jess.

"Yeah. Now we are going to have a baby Jess and Rory." Lorelai clapped her hands excitedly.

"So a boy and a girl?" Luke asked.

"Yep." Jess smirked.

"More Christmas presents then!" Lorelai cheered.

"Ah jeez. More shopping." Luke rubbed his forehead.

"Huh." Jess smirked again. "Have fun with that."

"Shut up." Luke punched Jess's arm.

"Ow! Hey, you can't injure a father-to-be! It could cause trauma on the kids and the parents." Jess teased.

"Whatever. Get to work!" Luke commanded.

"Yes sir! I'll go find my hat and plaid shirt." Jess saluted and ran upstairs.

"Ah jeez." Luke grumbled and brought Lorelai her coffee and refusing to give a pregnant Rory some coffee, he finally gives in and brings them their food.

* * *

**Abrupt ending I know, but I couldn't think of anything else right now. I will be back soon, hopefully! I am working on another story besides this one, so I have to keep working. Review Please! Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome!! :) Hope you all enjoy!!**

**Beth**


	16. Fathers, Fathers, and More Fathers

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy, I'm sorta running out of ideas...I'm coming across writer's block. **

* * *

Christmas flew by this year for Jess and Rory. They seemed so overwhelmed with everything and Rory would be going on maternity leave in a couple of months. She had put extra effort into her work to prove that even though she is pregnant, she can still write some juicy articles.

Jess had been writing a lot lately. He had a bad case of writers block before Christmas, but that didn't last long. He had told the small magazine company he was working for that he would be quitting soon. It was just an extra job to help make more money. Luke offered Jess a job, again, and he gladly accepted it.

Rory just needed a few more papers to write and some projects to turn in and she could graduate. She would be graduating with everyone else, but she wouldn't be at the school until then.

"Hey Ror, how's your paper coming along? Do you need help?" Jess offered while watching her write.

"No, I have it down. Don't worry about me. But I may need some help with the project and finding some books." Rory admitted. Jess took a seat next to her and pulled out a book.

"How's your writing coming along?" Rory asked Jess, putting down her pencil.

Jess sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's actually coming along great, I just don't know if it will be done in time."

Rory smiled softly and leaned against him. "You'll get out of it. Look at me, who would have thought I would have managed to finish all of my classes early enough that way I won't have to be constantly going back and forth to school during my last months of pregnancy. If I can accomplish something like this, you can finish your book in time."

Jess scoffed. "But you're a Gilmore."

"Ah, not anymore. I'm a Mariano now." Rory smirked and winked at him.

Jess laughed, "I guess you're right."

Rory smiled at him, but then frowned. Jess looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"I, uh, your, your dad called yesterday." Rory whispered.

"He what?!" Jess stood up and started to pace.

"He called yesterday. I sent him some pictures of the baby and left our number. I thought he should know." Rory closed her eyes and waited for Jess's major flip out.

"Why would you do that? At least you could have told me!" Jess yelled.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let me send them to him." Rory whimpered.

Jess began pacing again, trying to calm himself down. "Exactly. You have no right sending anything to my dad!"

"He's my dad now too!" Rory stood up angrily. "When I married you, he became my dad too. I thought he had a right to know that he was going to become a grandpa!" She grabbed her keys and slammed the door.

"Rory!" Jess sighed and slumped down on the couch.

Rory ran out of the diner crying. Luke and Lorelai saw her and looked at each other.

"What…" Luke asked as soon as Jess ran down. "Jess what did you do!?"

"Not now Luke!" Jess yelled over his shoulder.

"If he did anything to hurt her, I swear I will beat that kid." Luke angrily told Lorelai.

"No, I will…and it will be painful. But I'm sure that it's just a fight. Let them settle it."

"Yeah yeah."

- - -

"Rory! Rory where are you!?" Jess ran across town looking for her. He stopped when he saw Dean talking to her. He thought about just turning around and going back to the apartment angrily, but decided they better settle this now.

"Rory." Jess softly called walking to her.

"What do you want punk? You made her cry, that says enough." Dean said defensively.

"Dean." Rory firmly replied.

"No, that jerk made you cry, he doesn't deserve to talk to you." Dean began raising his voice.

Rory got angry and pushed him. " He's my husband Dean, we have arguments, we can fix them. Stay out of our business. I was upset, but we're going to talk this over. Go home Dena. I'm sure Lindsay is wondering where you are." She turned and walked away.

Jess sighed and walked to her. "Rory. I-I didn't mean that. I was just surprised that's all. I never expected him to care about me becoming a father."

"Jess, I did it because I wanted him to be a part of our lives, I wanted him to be a part of your life."

"He doesn't want to be a part of my life. He never has, and when I did go to live with him, it was just awkward for both of us."

"Jess, this is different, you're not going to live with him. He's just going to know his grandkids." Rory smiled and took his hand.

"What if I'm not a good dad. I mean, look at me. I lose my temper and I didn't have the best influence from my parents." Jess looked down, ashamed.

"But you aren't them, and losing your temper is normal. You'll just have to work on that." Rory grinned trying to cheer him up.

"I guess so."

"You're not your dad Jess. Look at me. You're not him. You won't ever be, and I'm not Liz. Our kids will be fine."

"Yeah, you're definitely no Liz. Thankfully." Jess chuckled. "So what did my dad say?"

"Not much. Just congratulations and that he wants to talk to you." Rory looked down trying to hide something.

"Rory. You're not telling me something. Tell me." Jess pulled her chin up gently.

Rory sighed and looked at him. "He said he is coming to visit next week."

"What!?" Jess got angry but instantly calmed down seeing the look on Rory's face.

"He wants to visit us." Rory whispered.

"Great." Jess mumbled exasperated. "Just what I need."

"Jess. Just try not to think about it. I'll handle everything if you want."

"Nah, he's my dad. I'll handle it."

"Jess, he's my dad too remember? I'll help. Don't stress yourself over this." Rory soothed him.

"You are the one who doesn't need stress. You already have school, work, and the baby to worry about. So don't worry about it." Jess absentmindedly responded.

"I'm almost done with school, I'm going to start working from home now, and the baby isn't due for a few more months." Rory tried reasoning with him.

"Fine. But that means I will help you with your papers and projects, that way you finish before he gets here…" Jess compromised. "…if he gets here." He mumbled when Rory smiled and agreed with him.

"Ok. Well I guess we should get started then. We have a lot of writing to do." She grinned and grabbed his hand.

- - -

Jess was starting to panic. His dad would be arriving the next day and he was a mess. He hadn't written anything all week and every time Rory would talk to him, he would always be out of it.

"Mom. Jess is really torn up about this. He's stressed and he is so out of it. It's making me feel stressed and nervous." Rory sighed and placed her hand on her stomach.

"No stress hon. It's not good for the babies. I'll have Luke talk to him if you want." Lorelai offered.

"I'm not sure if that will do anything, but sure. Give it a try." Rory stood up with difficulty and walked to the door. "I'll let you know how it goes. Bye mom."

"See ya sweets." Lorelai grabbed the phone and called Luke.

"Hello?"

"Luke! I need you to do me a favor." Lorelai answered sweetly.

"What?" Luke sighed.

"Rory needs you to talk to Jess. He's freaking out about his dad coming."

"That's if he comes at all." Luke mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I'll do it. I gotta go, the Diner is getting busy. I'll see you tonight."

"Dirty." Lorelai teased.

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Luke."

- - -

Rory was taking a walk around town. She needed air and she was tired of sitting around all day doing work and projects for school. Dean saw her walking around and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Rory."

"Dean, hi." Rory nervously greeted him, pulling her jacket tighter and looking down at her shoes.

"Wow, um I guess a congratulations is in order. I know it's been a while since you found out, but I haven't had the chance to talk to you."

"Oh, uh thanks. We're excited, surprised that we're having twins, but excited." Rory smiled brightly and rested her hands on her stomach.

Dean looked down and back up at Rory. "So you and Jess doing ok?"

"We're doing great." Rory was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She didn't think it was any of his business to be asking about her marriage.

"That's good."

"Rory!" Jess was out looking for her, he seemed nervous about something and was fiddling with his jacket.

"Over here!" Rory called grinning at him.

Jess walked towards her, but stopped when he saw Dean. "Oh, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, not at all." Rory reached out to him. He walked over to her cautiously and took her hand.

"Jess." Dean nodded and frowned.

"Dean." Jess replied with the same coldness.

"So Dean, how's Lindsay?" Rory tried to break the ice.

"She's great. We actually are expecting too." Dean smiled.

"Really? That's great. What are you having?"

"We actually just found out she's pregnant."

"Huh." Jess shifted feet.

"Jess." Rory whispered.

"Sorry. We need to go though." Jess mumbled.

"Why?" Rory looked at him questioning.

"Cuz someone just arrived." Jess hinted tilting his head towards the Diner.

"Huh, oh, OH!" Rory turned to Dean. "We have to go. Congratulations by the way. See ya."

Jess and Rory turned and walked towards the Diner hand in hand. "When did he get here?" Rory asked.

"About two hours ago. Luke has been talking to him." Jess was agitated.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. I'll distract him. I mean who wouldn't I distract? Look at me, I'm a walking barn." Rory sighed.

"Hey, none of that." Jess gently comforted her. "You're beautiful. Now let's get in there and get ready for chaos."

"Thanks Jess."

They walked into the Diner and Jimmy turned around. "Jess! This must be the beautiful Rory."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Rory shook his hand and smiled, looking at Jess.

"Dad." Jess greeted.

"Hey Jess. So wow, you're going to be a dad. Congratulations. Don't run away now." Jimmy attempted to give him advice.

Jess's jaw tightened and he tried to calm himself. Rory eyed Jess cautiously and looked at Luke for help.

"So uh, Jimmy…" Luke got cut off by Jess.

"I'm not going to run away! I'm not you. She's my wife, I love her, and I love my kids." Jess angrily replied and stomped upstairs.

"Jess! Jess wait!" Rory called running after him.

"Jimmy what was that?!" Luke confronted him.

"What? I was just giving him advice."

Luke crossed his arms and grunted. "Yeah, and telling him not to run away from his wife, kids, and home because he had done it before isn't going to offend him in any way."

"I, I didn't mean it that way."

"Well either you get out of here, or you make it right." Luke pointed to the door.

- - -

"Jess, I'm sorry for putting you through this. I shouldn't have called or contacted him. It's my fault this happened." Rory apologized and began to cry.

"It's not your fault Ror. It was bound to happen." Jess tried to calm down and sat next to Rory. "I don't blame you for anything."

"Ok. But you should at least talk to him. Settle things out or something."

"I don't think so." Jess replied just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rory called. Jimmy opened the door and walked in.

"Jess, I need to talk to you."

Jess sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright. Shoot."

"I didn't mean anything by what I said. I wanted to give you advice. I'm not great at this dad stuff." Jimmy rubbed his hands together nervously. "I just want to be there for you and my grandkids."

"Alright. No one's stopping you." Jess crossed his arms and sighed.

"Thank you Jimmy. I'm really tired though, do you think you guys can pick this up tomorrow, or go downstairs?" Rory asked.

"We'll finish this later." Jimmy said.

"See ya." Rory called out. "Well that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Kinda." Jess sighed and slumped onto the couch.

"I'm proud of you." Rory kissed Jess and sat down next to him.

"Yeah yeah." Jess smiled kissing Rory.

* * *

**There you have it! Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you thought of it. Like I said, I'm running out of ideas. Review please!**


	17. Stressful Times

**Well I decided to get another chapter written so I could update for you guys! Consider this your Christmas present! Hope you all enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Jess woke up dreading what must be done today. He had to talk to his father. It was something he had vowed not to do after he left Venice Beach. He sighed and turned to look at Rory. She was sleeping peacefully, he smiled and kissed her gently before getting up and finding something to wear.

"Mmm." Rory mumbled as Jess dug through the drawers and pulled out some jeans and a T-shirt. He looked up, afraid that he woke her up. Rory rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. "Jess?"

"Did I wake you?" Jess gently asked, sitting on the bed next to her and stroking her hair.

"No." Rory sat up and yawned. "Where are you going?"

"To have the talk with my dad." Jess said with disgust.

"Jess." Rory sternly scorned him.

He sighed and looked at her. "I just want to get this over with. I don't plan on talking to him for very long anyway. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yep! Go and make things right with your dad!" Rory cheerily replied getting out of bed. She stood up to quickly and stumbled.

"Rory!" Jess ran to her and grabbed her elbows, giving her support.

"Whoa, I stood up too fast." Rory dizzily informed him.

"Sit back down." Jess ordered.

"No, I'm fine really. I just need to remember that my body can't handle such swiftness anymore." Rory swatted at Jess's hand.

"Fine. No coffee." Jess called from the door as he grabbed his jacket and left.

"That's what you think." Rory mumbled deviously.

- - -

Jess walked into the Diner and all eyes turned to him. Everyone heard that his dad was in town and he was now the center of attention.

"Jess, dawl! Why didn't you mention that your dad is such a hunk?" Babette asked instantly.

"I uh…" Jess looked at Babette, perplexed.

"Yeah. He is quite tasty." Ms. Patty agreed and began daydreaming.

Jess stood there embarrassed and shocked, "I uh, gotta go." He took of instantly and ran to the bridge to think. To his surprise Jimmy was there.

"Jess, sorry I'll leave." Jimmy began to get up but Jess stopped him.

"No it's ok. We should talk." Jess tried to sound polite.

"Thanks son." Jimmy sat next to Jess and sat there awkwardly.

"Look, Rory wants you to be a part of our kids' lives, so I do too. But just because I'm letting you do this doesn't mean that everything is peachy keen." Jess quickly told Jimmy.

"Sure sure. Just give me a chance Jess. I can be different. I didn't mean to offend you back at home, but I thought that you needed the blunt truth."

"Well telling me that I'm a screw up and that Rory would never take me back really wasn't the best way to be truthful." Jess angrily spat out and stood up.

"Wait!" Jimmy stood up and grabbed his shoulder. "I just wanted you to get over her, to help you. I hated seeing you so miserable and angry. I thought that you needed closure."

"Well that's just the opposite of what I needed. I needed to put my life back together so I could be good enough for her. You knew nothing about me." Jess sneered and sighed. "Look, I'm going to give this thing a try, but if something doesn't work out between us, then I don't want to hear from you. I will not keep you away from your grandchildren, but everything will have to be planned." Jess stood up and laid down the rules for Jimmy.

"Ok." Jimmy was walking on ice here. He had to be careful and he truly wanted to try harder. "Well tell Rory bye for me, and let me know when the big day comes. I want to see my grandkids." Jimmy stood up and shook Jess's hand.

"See ya." Jess turned around and walked to the Diner.

Rory was already downstairs eating when Jess arrived. "Hey. How'd it go?" Rory smiled and reached her hand out to him. Jess took it and sat next to her.

"It went." Jess sighed. "He said to tell you bye and to let him know when the babies are born."

"He didn't want to say bye to us?" Rory questioned.

"Nah, Jimmy doesn't do well with goodbyes." Jess shrugged and picked up a fork and taking some of Rory's pancakes. Rory slapped Jess's hand and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rory scolded and pulled the plate closer to her, hovering over it protectively. "You should know by now that taking food from a Gilmore, especially a pregnant Gilmore, is dangerous."

"I like danger." Jess smirked but raised his hands in defeat when Rory scowled and gave him her most intense withering stare. "Sorry, won't happen again. Luke!"

"Smart man." Rory murmured and eyed Jess cautiously. He laughed and kissed her.

"Quiet! You'll scare away my customers." Luke snapped, feigning annoyance.

"I want to order something, especially since my greedy wife here won't share with me." Jess gave her a look and tapped his fingers on the counter. "So are you going to take my order or not?" Jess impatiently asked.

"What do you want."

"Hmm, let me see." Jess opened the menu and began skimming through it. Luke sighed and snatched it from him. "Hey!"

"You know this menu like the back of your hand. Now hurry up and order before you don't get anything." Luke forcefully said.

"You're going to lose business with that attitude Uncle Luke." Jess innocently replied.

Jess grunted and glowered at him. "Order now." Rory giggled and ate her food.

"I'll have what she had." Jess smirked and looked up at Luke with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Luke walked into the kitchen and came back out with Jess's food. "Here."

"Now Luke, I'm going to have to take my business somewhere else if you are going to keep being rude." Jess said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up and eat your food."

"Fine fine."

"So what are the plans for today?" Rory asked.

"Sleep." Jess mumbled. All this stress from his dad finally caught up with him.

Rory smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Come on then." Jess gently tugged at her arm and stood up.

"But, but my food!" Rory argued.

"Luke, we're going to take the plates upstairs, we'll bring them down later!" Jess called as he pulled Rory upstairs. Rory giggled followed Jess. They sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Jess, I was thinking…" Rory looked at him and blushed. "…maybe we shouldn't name the girl Lorelai. I mean, both kids names after parents. I feel bad for doing that, plus Jane is a perfectly good name. So is Elizabeth."

Jess looked at Rory shocked but relieved. "I was hoping you would come to your senses sooner or later."

"What? Why didn't you say anything in the first place?" Rory asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Because I thought that's what you wanted." Jess whispered.

"Jess, these are your kids too. You have a right to name them."

"Yeah."

"So what do you think? Jane? Elizabeth?" Rory questioned, picking at her food.

"I like Jane. Elizabeth is nice too. But I'm not sure if I want to name her after my mom." Jess trailed off.

"What about Elizabeth Jane? Or Allison Jane? Ooh maybe Chloe Jane?" Rory began throwing names out.

"I like them all…" Jess looked away and thought for a bit. They needed to decide on a name soon, they only had three more months left. "I think Elizabeth Jane is our best bet." Jess smirked and squeezed Rory's hand reassuringly.

"Great. Elizabeth Jane Mariano it is." Rory smiled and frowned. "Graduation is in two months. I'm going to be huge. I don't want them to see me like that."

"Like what?" Jess tried to avoid her 'I'm going to be fat' rant.

"You know what I'm talking about Jess. I'm going to be huge! I don't even know if I'll be able to walk." Rory began tearing up.

"Rory, it doesn't matter. You are graduating, and you're technically not going to be fat. You're going to be pregnant. That's different. You have two babies inside you that are growing, so technically YOU aren't fat."

Rory smiled a bit and sniffled. "I guess so. I'm just glad that I'm done with school. And I'm already feeling huge, I just want to have them already. I mean, it's hard to walk around and do things anymore. And I get so tired."

"Yeah, and you're going to bring me into this…" Jess sat in silence for a few moments, "…what if I'm not a good dad?"

"Jess." Rory sighed. "We've been over this. You're going to do great. You know what NOT to do."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'll know what to do."

"You think I know what to do? I've never been a mom before. And it's different because I never had a dad, my mom raised me herself, so she never depended on a man. These kids will have a dad, and I'll have you. So either way, our kids won't grow up the way we did."

"Yeah." Jess sighed and laid back. "It must be the fact that my dad came to town, and now I'm freaking out."

"Don't worry Jess." Rory yawned and closed her eyes.

"Let's go take a nap."

"Mhmm." Rory agreed.

"Here?"

Rory nodded lazily, without opening her eyes. Jess sighed and got up, looking for a blanket. He didn't like Rory to sleep on the couch, it wasn't the most comfortable of places to sleep. He found two blankets and laid down with Rory, wrapping his arms around her and covering them with the blankets.

"Thanks." Rory mumbled.

"Sure. I love you." Jess whispered into her ear and closed his eyes, finally getting a chance to relax.

"Me too." Rory barely whispered before falling asleep.

- - -

"Oh fruit of my loins! Where art thou?" Lorelai called, entering the small apartment.

Jess and Rory didn't stir, despite the loud noise Lorelai made. She made her way to the living room and spotted them on the couch. "Oops." She mumbled and quietly exited the room.

Lorelai walked downstairs and sat at the counter. "Lukey! Coffee!"

"No. You need to quit now. Addiction is unhealthy."

"But-but, whatever shall I do without my coffee? Oh Butch Danes, how could you do this to me?" Lorelai dramatically replied, pulling out a napkin and throwing her hand across her head.

"You'll get over it." Luke seriously responded and sighed.

"Please. Don't make me sing." Lorelai smirked and opened her mouth. Luke quickly covered it and gave in.

"Fine. One day you are going to overdose of coffee."

"But you'll be there to revive me."

"Maybe."

"So how long have Jess and Rory been asleep?" Lorelai questioned, sipping her coffee.

"About two hours now. Why?"

"Well I needed to tell Rory that her dad is coming. He wants to see how she's doing, and I need to warn her now. Apparently Chris is going to bring Gigi. So we'll see how everything turns out."

"Yeah, Jess's dad, Jimmy was here. I think he left. But it stressed Jess out."

"Really? Well I don't see why he should be here if Jess doesn't want him around." Lorelai stood up and decided to wake the lovely couple up.

"Well he wants to give him a chance I guess. Where are you going?"

"To wake up the love birds."

"Shouldn't you let them sleep?" Luke asked cautiously

"Yeah, but Rory needs to plan this out."

- - -

"Rory! Daughter of mine! Mini me! Princess!" Lorelai shouted.

Rory shot up startled and knocked Jess of the couch. "Umph!"

"Jess! Sorry! My mother here scared me. I didn't mean to. Are you ok?"

Jess rubbed his head and sat up. "Peachy."

"I'm so sorry babe." Rory apologized again and glared at her mom. "Well this better be important."

"Oh it is. Your father's coming into town tomorrow." Lorelai quickly replied.

Rory froze and glanced at Jess. "Why?"

"He wants to check up on you."

"Why now? He had six months to do that." Rory growled.

"I don't know hon. You'll have to talk to him. Don't be mean ok?" Lorelai walked out and left a stunned Rory and Jess looking at each other.

"And the drama continues." Jess finally said.

"Uh huh." Rory nodded and laid back down, covering her face and moaning. "I have a headache."

"Sorry. But blame your mother for that." Jess got up and walked to the bedroom and grabbed a book. "I'll read for a while if you want?"

Rory smiled and moved her hand. "Please?"

Jess opened the book and began reading. It was the only thing to get Chris's visit off their minds.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I decided to change the name of the baby because it is kinda mean to name both of your kids after you. lol Well I will try to update my other story too. Merry Christmas!! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Beth**


	18. Big Brother and Daddy?

**

* * *

**

Ok this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get someting up. This story is going to come to a close soon, this was more of a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy it! R&R!

* * *

You Can't Separate True Love

Chapter 17

Chris' visit was coming up fast and Rory didn't want to deal with it. She already had enough to deal with. Graduation, fixing up the nursery, and the babies being born. Now she had to talk to her dad.

Jess noticed that Rory was becoming tense. "Ror, you ok?"

"Huh?" Rory looked up at Jess, coming out of her thoughts.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired and stressed that's all. I haven't talked to dad since Sherri had Gigi."

"Well it will all work out." Jess tried to comfort her, but she didn't buy it.

"Yeah, we'll see. I just don't want Sherri to insist that she be there when the baby's born. I don't want her there. Just you, mom, and Luke." Rory sighed. She was getting closer to her due date and she was afraid.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone else be there."

"I'm scared Jess. Scared of the pain and having to deal with that. What if I'm not strong enough? What if I can't do it?"

"You'll be fine. I'll be there to help you, and I know you can do it."

"Thanks Jess, but I'm still scared."

- - -

Chris arrived in Stars Hollow late at night. He headed to Lorelai's house and knocked. Sherri was carrying Gigi and mumbled something about having to stay with Lorelai.

Lorelai groggily opened the door and yawned. "Late arrivals aren't welcomed."

"Sorry. We'll just crash in Rory's room." Chris apologized and pulled Sherri along with him.

The next day Rory and Jess were in the Diner eating when Lorelai came in with a concerned look.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"Well daughter of mine, your supplier of DNA is here. He was knocking on my door at late hours. Hours that even fairies would disapprove of." Lorelai rested her head on the counter and sighed.

"Great. Well the sooner I get this over with, the sooner he'll leave." Rory murmured. She stood up and waddled towards the exit. Jess watched her protectively and sighed. He really hoped that things would just be easier on her, on everyone, but somehow drama constantly followed them.

"She'll be fine." Lorelai noticed the concerned look on Jess' face and placed her hand on his shoulder encouragingly. "It's just her dad."

"I know." Jess sighed and stood up. "But things can get ugly fast." As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, the bell above the diner rang.

"Brotha!"

Jess' eyes narrowed and he slowly turned around. "Aw jeez."

"Jess?! My boy is here too! What are the odds of that?" Liz ran up to Jess and hugged, him, pinched his cheeks, and kissed his forehead. "You wanna hold Doula?"

Jess cringed away from Liz and looked at the little baby lying in the stroller. "Umm sure?"

"Alright! TJ, give Doula to Jess." Liz smiled admiringly and clasped her hands together. "Aww, big brother's gonna hold you." There was a twinkle in her eye and Luke was hiding a smirk.

"Luke! My heroic brother. How are you? You and Lorelai are doing great I hope?"

Luke sighed and prepared to have all the attention on him now, but as soon as he was about to answer, a disgruntled Rory forcefully entered the diner causing Doula to cry and a startled Jess to almost drop her.

Rory noticed the small party staring at her, blushed, and ran upstairs crying.

"Rory!" Jess stood up and handed Doula to Liz. "I'll be back." Jess informed Liz and ran upstairs after Rory.

"Stupid Sherri! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Rory was shouting and crying. "And Dad talking like that about, about, ugh!"

"Rory?! What happened? Calm down!" Jess grabbed Rory's wrists gently, but firmly. "Look at me Ror, what happened?"

Rory collapsed onto the couch and began crying. "Sherri happened, that's what."

"What did she do?" Jess wanted to calm Rory down, he wanted to bring her downstairs to hold Doula, to meet the horrifying TJ and his strange mother.

"It's not what she did, it's what's going to happen." Rory angrily said. Jess raised his eyebrows, signaling for Rory to go on with the story. Rory sighed and closed her eyes.

"She's pregnant again. She insisted that we take classes together, she even claimed she had a special room reserved for me when I go into labor. I don't want that woman there Jess! And she's having another kid Jess, another one! That gets me so mad! It's my time, not hers, it's my time to be happy. To have a family. She already screwed up my family once!" Rory began to sob. Jess pulled her close to him and sighed.

"Ror, this won't change anything. It's still our time, and we still are having a family. And I won't let her into the room when you're in labor. We'll go to where you want to go."

Rory beginning to gain her composure, pulled away from Jess and stood up. "I'm sorry I just stormed in like that. I should apologize."

Jess smiled. "You can hold Doula."

Rory smiled softly. "Yeah."

Jess grabbed her hand and they walked down to a curious group. "Everything's ok." Jess assured everyone.

Liz grinned widely and ran to Rory. "You look so beautiful dear. And very pregnant too. How far along are you?"

"Umm, seven months." Rory beamed and Jess kissed her forehead delicately.

"Wow, really? You look about nine." Liz stood in awe. "I wasn't like that with my boy here or with Doula."

"Well we're having twins Liz." Jess quickly told her, to avoid another outbreak from Rory. Rory nodded and looked at Doula who was cooing and smiling at Jess. Rory smiled and looked at Jess.

"What?" Jess stepped back and stared at Rory curiously.

"Your sister loves you already."

"What are you talking about?" Jess pulled his brows together and looked at Doula. Doula giggled and reached for Jess. Jess looked up shocked and turned to Luke who shrugged. Lorelai laughed.

"Well hoodlum, looks like you are now a favorite sibling."

"I uh, I-I…" Jess was at a loss for words.

"Here honey, hold her again." Liz insisted and placed Doula carefully in Jess' arms. Rory sat next to him and watched intently.

"You're gonna be a great dad." Rory whispered into his ear and kissed him softly.

"Yeah?" Jess rocked Doula slightly as she reached out to his face.

"Awww!" Lorelai and Liz both cooed in unison. TJ was smirking widely and looked at Luke who shot him a 'what-are-you-looking-at' look. But turned to see Jess holding his baby sister and softened a bit.

"I remember when you were like that." Luke finally said.

"What?" Jess looked at Luke and then at Liz.

"Yeah, brother was there when you were born. He held you too." Liz nodded and reached for Doula. Jess handed her to Liz, but she immediately started crying. Rory giggled tiredly and Liz quickly handed her back to Jess.

"Guess she's playing favorites now."

"Huh." Jess grunted and looked at Rory who was now slowly dozing off against his shoulders. "Ror?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Just tired." Rory yawned and stood up groggily, nearly falling over. Jess freed one hand in time to steady her.

Lorelai quickly stood up to help Rory. "It's ok mom, I can make it."

"Fine. Go rest sweets."

"I will."

Jess looked at her longingly. He wanted to go with her. He sighed and looked at Doula, she was sleeping.

"Will she be ok now?" Jess cautiously asked handing Doula to Liz.

"Oh yeah. I think she just met her hero. You'll be to her what Luke was to me."

"Except she won't get into that much trouble. She better not, and she better not be like her brother either." Luke put his word in.

Jess smirked and waved. "I'm gonna go be with Rory. How long you here for?"

"We are house hunting! So who knows." Liz happily replied. TJ grinned.

"I brought my etch a sketch! Doula will learn how to make awesome pictures on it."

"Jeez." Luke and Jess both said.

"Go up to your honey." Lorelai pushed Jess through the curtains and turned to Liz. "So, do you have any baby pictures of Jess?"

"Tons!" Liz laughed.

"Great." Lorelai smirked evilly and turned to Luke. "This will be fun."

"Poor kid." Luke mumbled.

- - -

Rory was sitting on the couch watching TV when Jess came up.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping?" Jess asked.

"I was waiting for you." Rory wearily replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just that…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hehe! I hate them, they're so intense, but i wanted to put one. Well like i said before, this is a filler chapter and this story will be coming to an end. Probably five more chapters or so, I need to end this one because i have a really great idea for another story, and working on two stories is hard enough. So let me know what you think, and i'll try to update faster! Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers!**

**Beth**


	19. What? Babysitting?

**Another update! Shorter chapters I know, but I really need to wrap this story up. So yeah, hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

You Can't Separate True Love

Chapter 18

"It's just that…I don't know. You holding Doula was adorable, and I don't have a little brother or sister to hold to get the hang of this thing." Rory motioned to her stomach.

"Ror. We've been over this. You'll do great."

"You looked great with her Jess." Rory whispered.

Jess didn't know what to say. He actually enjoyed holding Doula. His little baby sister, who seemed to be extremely fond of him already.

Rory sighed and stood up, but there was a knock at the door. Rory looked curiously at Jess, who shrugged.

"Come in!" Jess called, not breaking eye contact with Rory.

"Jess!" Liz loudly exclaimed upon entrance.

"Ah jeez Liz. Do you have to be loud?"

"Sorry. But Jess, I forgot, Rory never got to hold Doula. She's awake now. Do you want to hold her?" Liz turned to Rory who was looking down shyly. She looked up and turned to Jess.

"Uh sure." Rory slightly smiled and sat down.

"Great!" Liz clapped her hands and called for TJ.

Jess cringed, more loud noises and a creepy step dad. TJ entered the apartment with Doula cooing and making small noises.

"Ah, Jess' wife is gonna hold her huh?" TJ asked teasingly.

Rory nodded and Jess pulled Rory closer to him, squeezing her for support. Rory smiled at him as Liz walked up to her with Doula.

"Here sweetie." She handed Doula to her and watched admiringly. "Suits you well it does."

Rory smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Oh Jess hon, do you think you can do me a favor?" Liz asked, seeing it as her opportunity to get him to say yes.

"What?" Jess sighed and stood up to walk over to her and see what she wanted.

"Do you think you can watch Doula for a while? Just long enough for TJ and I had have dinner and you know…have some time alone." Liz pouted.

"Ah jeez! Just say dinner or something. I don't need that image in my head. As for watching her, I'll have to talk to Rory about it." Jess sighed, knowing he was trapped.

"Great!" Liz smiled. "Rory hon! Can I ask a favor of you?"

Rory looked up from the cooing baby. "Sure."

"Do you think Jess and you could watch Doula for a few hours?" TJ nodded in agreement, wanting to spend some time with Liz.

"Uh, if Jess is up to it, then sure." Rory looked at Jess and he nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Liz ran to TJ and hugged him. "All of her stuff is in the bag, and we'll leave the stroller downstairs."

"What time will you pick her up?" Jess called after them, but it was too late, the door slammed and Doula began crying.

"Jeez." Jess grumbled to himself. Rory looked at Jess panicking.

"Jess!" Rory called and began rocking Doula, causing her to slowly stop crying. Jess came and sat next to her and watched the baby.

"I like you like this." Jess whispered.

Rory blushed and smiled, looking shyly at him. "Thanks. You want to hold her?"

Jess shook his head. "I like watching you with her."

"Ok." Rory continued to rock Doula until she fell asleep. Jess took her from Rory carefully and put her in her baby carriage. Rory yawned and stretched.

"You should go to bed." Jess eyed Rory carefully.

"I'm ok." Rory insisted. She leaned into Jess and closed her eyes. Not long after that Rory was asleep. Jess smiled and kissed the top of her head and turned on the TV.

- - -

Both Jess and Rory woke up on the couch, Rory with an aching back and Jess with a strained neck.

"Maybe sleeping here wasn't a good idea after all." Rory moaned and rubbed her back. Jess massaged his neck and nodded. "Oh! How's Doula!? Aren't Liz and TJ supposed to be here by now?"

Jess got up and checked on his sister and smiled when he saw her big brown eyes staring at him. "Hey Doula." He reached into the carriage and picked her up.

Rory's eyes twinkled as she saw this interaction between Jess and his sister. Jess came and sat by Rory entertained by Doula. Rory sighed and stood up stiffly.

"Oh!" Rory quickly put her hand on her back and rubbed. Jess' eyes shot up and he stood up.

"What?"

"My back is killing me." Rory whimpered.

"I told you to go to bed."

"Ow!" Rory said surprised.

"What?!" Jess set Doula down on the couch and walked to Rory.

"Nothing, I'm just really sensitive to every little pain right now." Rory cringed.

"Don't scare me like that." Jess sighed nervously. Doula began crying and Rory looked at Jess.

"I'll get her." Rory smiled and walked to the crying baby. "Hey Doula. It's ok, brother hasn't forgotten about you."

Jess smiled and decided to go make some breakfast. Rory got Doula to fall asleep and put her back in her carriage. On her way back to the couch she tripped. Jess heard a loud thump in the living room and ran out of the kitchen.

"Rory!" He ran to her and helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"Uh huh." Rory got up, with Jess' help, and walked to the couch.

"What happened?"

"I tripped on something. Probably my own feet." Rory sighed. "I'm fine, really." She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, her breathing slightly ragged.

"You sure you're ok?" Jess asked urgently.

"Yeah I am. Just sit with me for a while." Rory held onto Jess' arm. He nodded and sat down next to her.

Rory smiled and looked down at her stomach. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it. Jess noticed this and also put his hand on her stomach.

"Soon we'll have our own little Doula's." Rory joked.

"Yeah, except they won't be named Doula." Jess smirked and set his gaze back at Rory's stomach and their hands. Just then they both felt a kick. Rory giggled.

"It feels so much different from inside than from outside."

Jess gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it feels different to feel them kicking inside of me, than to feel them kicking me from the outside. Like this." Rory moved her hand and looked at Jess.

"You're going to do great." Jess looked lovingly into Rory's eyes and moved his hand gently in circles on her stomach.

"You too." Rory whispered and leaned in to kiss Jess. Their hands still resting on Rory's protuberant belly.

- - -

Around noon Liz and TJ came to pick up Doula. "Sorry we're late. Long night if you know what I mean." TJ raised his eyebrows.

"Ah! No, I don't. And I don't want to know either." Jess snapped.

"How was my baby?" Liz asked Jess and Rory.

"She was great." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, not much crying." Jess agreed.

"Really? That's a first. Well thanks kiddo." Liz kissed Jess on the cheek and pinched his cheeks. Jess grunted and Rory stifled a laugh.

"We will be house hunting soon, but we won't be back in town for a few more weeks." Liz sadly informed Jess.

Rory sat down, feeling fatigued. "That's too bad."

"I know." Liz frowned and picked Doula's carriage up. "We'll see you when we come ok?"

Jess nodded and waved. Rory smiled. "Bye."

TJ and Liz walked out and Jess sat down next to Rory letting out a loud sigh. "Finally."

"Jess." Rory scorned.

"What? They are crazy. Plus I need to relax. So do you." Jess wrapped his arm around Rory and kissed her.

"Well what did you think?"

"About what?"

"About babysitting. I think you're ready. You'll be a great dad." Rory quietly said.

"And I think you're going to be an amazing mom." Jess stroked Rory's cheek.

"I love you."

"I know." Jess smirked and Rory pouted. "And I love you too." Rory smiled and laid her head on Jess' shoulder.

"Good."

* * *

**There you have it! I know, it's kind of a cute chapter, cheesy too, but I think it's a little necessary. It helps them realize that they are ready for this...next chapter will be skipping ahead, graduation time baby! And...surprises! Uh oh! Hehehe! Something for you to look forward to...**

**Review pretty pretty please with a cherry on top...**

**Beth**


	20. Graduation Time!

**Another update! Sorry it took a little while, it's just that now is really becoming a busy time for me. I'm totally swamped with everything. So I want to finish this story before i continue the other one and start a new one. So it may take a couple of weeks before this one is finished and i update the other, anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

You Can't Separate True Love

Chapter 19

The weeks went by quickly and Rory was getting closer to her due date. Graduation day was coming up fast and Rory was in a frenzy.

"What am I going to wear!? I mean look at me! I'm huge!" Rory complained. "And graduation is tomorrow!" Rory was frantically going through her closet, hoping to find something to wear, but thinking of her size, she threw everything on the floor and sat on the bed angrily.

Jess walked in just in time to hear Rory yelling and throwing things. "Rory?"

"What?!" Rory snapped, not angry at him, but just stressed.

"Rory you have to calm down. Stress isn't good for you especially now." Jess tried to comfort her.

"Jess. I have nothing to wear, look how huge I am." Rory started crying.

Jess sighed and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. "Let's call your mom."

Rory sniffled and nodded. "Ok."

Lorelai arrived not five minutes after the call. "Where is my lovely daughter that you have dirtied and corrupted?" Lorelai asked Jess.

Jess scowled and tilted his head. "In the bedroom."

"Oki doki!" Lorelai skipped to the bedroom and knocked. "Daughter of mine! Offspring, my fountain of youth!"

"Come in." Rory was laying on the bed when Lorelai walked in and sat up with effort.

"Oh sweets, don't get up on my account. You need rest, tomorrow is the big day. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom, but if I can't find anything to wear, I'm not going." Rory bitterly stated.

"Well I'll help you find something." Lorelai got up and scrounged through the closet. "Ah! Here is something. Comfy, yet classy, casual, yet sophisticated. And whether or not you're pregnant, it will look great on you. You're beautiful."

Rory sighed and smiled. "Thanks mom, you always know what to say, and you always know what to pick." Rory hugged Lorelai.

"Now, let's go out to your worried, and may I say frightened, husband. I think he's making dinner." Lorelai winked and helped Rory up. "Rocky boy!"

"Not again." Jess mumbled and turned to Rory. "Hey Ror, everything ok?"

"Yep! Just starving here." Rory hinted and pointed to her stomach.

"Ah, ok. Coming right up. You want some too mother?" Jess teased.

Lorelai cringed and turned to Rory. "The love of your life is mean."

"I practice." Jess smirked and handed Rory and Lorelai a couple of plates.

"Yum!" Rory licked her lips hungrily and began eating.

"Slow down there." Jess said as he sat down next to Rory.

"So when are you going to tell me what you're going to name my grandchildren?" Lorelai casually, yet slyly asked.

"When they're born." Rory grinned and kept eating.

"Fine." Lorelai pouted and Jess laughed.

"It's ok grandma, the suspense won't kill you."

"Well son, just don't be afraid of the shadow I cast over you." Lorelai menacingly replied.

"Not the Rocky speech again, will it ever stop?" Jess moaned.

"Nope!" Lorelai giggled.

After dinner Lorelai left and told Rory to rest well. Jess cleaned up the dishes and sat next to a sleepy Rory.

"Well that was interesting."

"Yeah, but it was nice." Rory sighed happily.

"Yeah? Well I think you better get to bed early, it's a big day for you tomorrow." Jess pointed out.

"Ok." Rory agreed, too tired to argue.

"Let's go. I'm pretty tired myself." Jess helped her up and they walked to their bedroom hand in hand.

They got ready for bed and slumped in bed lazily. Rory tossed and turned uncomfortably. Jess sat up and looked at her.

"You ok?"

"I can't get comfortable." Rory pouted.

"I'm sorry. Here." Jess pulled her to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. She made a small noise and yawned. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good." Jess closed his eyes, but Rory wiggled.

"Are you sure it's better?" Jess asked opening his eyes again.

"Yes. No, I don't know." Rory sighed. "Just, I don't know."

Jess smiled lightly and put his hand on her stomach. "I love you."

Rory moaned peacefully. "That feels nice and I love you too."

Jess sat up, leaving his hand on her stomach and stared at Rory lovingly. He leaned forward and kissed her protruding belly. Rory entwined her fingers in his hair and stroked it.

"Feel better?"

"Yep! Much. I think I can sleep now." Rory sleepily exclaimed.

"Good. You two need to rest too. So mommy can sleep." Jess talked to Rory's stomach and she giggled.

"Okay, ok. Sleep now." Rory yawned and Jess leaned back, kissing Rory before laying down and falling asleep.

- - -

Rory woke up excited about graduation. As much as she loved school, she wanted to be done with it. She wanted to get out there and get a real job, start her family. She had been up since seven, just reminiscing on the past.

She remembered when she first met Jess, when he "borrowed" her book and wrote in the margins. The time when Jess told her he loved her and when he asked her to go away with him, but she said no. She remembered everything, the past few months, the years he was gone, the years he came back, and now they were about to move on in their life.

Rory smiled and decided to wake up Jess, she was hungry.

"Jess! Jessie! Dodger!" Rory kept calling, but Jess wasn't stirring. "Honey Buns!"

"Ugh! I'm up ok?" Jess grumpily replied.

"Yay! Now can you make me some breakfast? I'm starving! While you do that, I can shower and get dressed."

"Fine. What do you want?" Jess asked, getting up and pulling on a T-shirt and some jeans.

"Pancakes, with lots of fruit!"

"Fruit?" Jess asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm craving fruit right now." Rory thoughtfully replied.

"Ok." Jess smiled, kissed her, and headed to the kitchen. Rory quickly got into the shower and got ready just as Jess finished her breakfast.

"Thank you." Rory smiled.

"Now eat up, you have a big day ahead of you."

"I know, I'm so excited Jess. I'm done. Finished. Graduated!"

Jess nodded and looked at the clock. "What time do you have to be there by?"

"Ten. So we can get our cap and gowns and then line up."

"Well we better be leaving now then huh?" Jess pointed out.

"Oh my gosh Jess! Why didn't you say something earlier?! We're going to be late!" Rory frantically grabbed her purse, phone, and keys and pushed Jess through the door.

"Slow down there. You need to take it easy remember?"

"Yes, but we're late!"

"We're not late, we're going to be on time." Jess stated.

"Yes, and that's late for me."

Jess and Rory arrived early due to Rory's bickering and ordering that Jess go faster. She managed to get a gown that fit her and all of the ladies were cooing over her pregnancy.

"You're going to be a mom soon. And with that hottie husband of yours too." One of the graduates gleefully said.

"Yeah." Rory nervously replied. She looked around and spotted Paris, her escape plan. "Hey, my friend is looking for me, I gotta go."

"Sure sure."

Rory hugged Paris and they smiled. "Graduation day. Alas! A day I never thought would come." Paris proudly said.

"I know, four long years. We'll have a diploma now."

"A diploma. Something that can get me a job anywhere I want." Paris thought out loud.

"Well maybe not everywhere."

"Are you kidding? If a place doesn't give me a job, they'll have a lawsuit on their hands. I worked hard for this baby and I'm going to get a job I want."

"Ok Paris." Rory rolled her eyes. "Look, it's starting!"

"Oh my gosh! How do I look?" Paris nervously asked.

"You look great Paris." Rory smiled.

"Thanks. So do you, I mean for being pregnant and all."

"Gee thanks." Rory mumbled.

- - -

The graduation ceremony went fast. Rory got her diploma and she was named Valedictorian. Her speech was a short one. She didn't have too much to say, so she got it over with, thanking the most important people in her life…Jess, Lorelai, Luke, Richard, and Emily.

- - -

"Hey graduate." Jess greeted Rory as she walked away from the commotion.

"Hi hottie." Rory grinned.

"Since when do you call me hottie?" Jess asked shocked.

"Since some girl called you a hottie."

"Oh, and you're ok with that?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I know you're all mine, so it doesn't bother me." Rory leaned to kiss Jess. "Oh!"

"Ror?" Jess asked, supporting her.

"Ow, ow!" Rory cried.

"What? Rory, what's going on?" Jess asked alarmed.

"I, oh! I have been having a sharp pain all day, and ow! It's getting bad now!" Rory's knees weakened and she fell into Jess.

Lorelai had been walking to Rory, but decided to let Jess have a moment with her before she headed over. She saw Rory fall into Jess and clutch her stomach and knew that something was wrong. She rushed over to them.

"Rory!"

"Ow! Mom!" Rory called out desperately. "Mom it hurts! Something's wrong!"

"Where does it hurt?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"Ow!! It hurts bad! It feels like cramps except ten times worse!" Rory clutched Jess harder and he began to support almost all of her weight.

"Ok hon, I think you're in labor. We need to get you to the hospital." Lorelai began to get things in order.

"What? Sh-she's in labor?" Jess asked, suddenly afraid.

"Yep. Welcome to birth daddy." Lorelai said and had them follow her to the car.

"Luke! It's time, let's go!"

"Time for what?" Luke asked then gazing at Rory. "Wait, she's…now?"

"Yep. Let's go big guy. You're driving."

"Uh, oh ok." The four of them rushed to the car.

"Lorelai!" Emily called. "Don't run away from me, I want to congratulate my granddaughter."

"Kinda busy here mom."

"Lorelai!" Emily snapped. Rory made a sharp cry and Emily looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

"She's in labor mom, we need to go."

"Oh well, we'll meet you there." Emily said and called for Richard. "Richard! Richard we're going to the hospital. Rory's in labor. Let's go!"

Richard nodded and all of them headed to the hospital.

- - -

"How are you doing back there sweets?" Lorelai asked on the drive to the hospital.

Rory let out a scream and Lorelai nodded. "Got it."

Jess was trying his best to help Rory, but he couldn't do much. He stroked her hair, held her hand, rubbed her stomach. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

"I love you." Jess whispered when Rory wasn't in pain.

"I love you too." Rory answered breathless. "I just wish this were easier."

"Me too. I'm sorry. I wish I could do something."

"Well if you could have these babies, be my guest, but sadly you can't so I'll live…maybe."

"You'll do great. Just relax." Jess kissed her and she tensed up.

They arrived at the hospital and Jess carried Rory in. Richard and Emily were not far behind them.

"What's he doing here?" Jess angrily asked.

* * *

**Hahaha! Cliffie! Hehe! What did you think? Who is the mystery man? Will there be more mystery people in the next chapter? Review and let me know what you think!**

**Beth**


	21. Baby Marianos

**Ah! A new chapter?! lol Hope you like this one! Thanks for the reviews in the last one! I really appreciate it! You have all been so faithful! Thanks!**

* * *

You Can't Separate True Love

Chapter 20

"Will someone tell me what the hell he's doing here!?" Jess turned to Lorelai.

"Don't look at me, I'm as shocked as you!" Lorelai frantically defended. "Christopher what do you think you're doing here?"

Christopher rushed over to them. "I came to see my pregnant daughter who is going into labor."

"She doesn't want you here." Jess snapped.

"Jess, I'll handle this, just go check in with the nurse and get Rory settled into a room." Lorelai reasoned and she kissed Rory on the cheek. "I won't be long."

Rory was breathing heavily and whimpering, but nodded. "Jess." She clung onto him.

"Alright, let's get you a room." Jess said, pulling her gently to the front desk.

- - -

"Chris! Why are you here? Rory said she didn't want you here. And how did you even know that we were on our way?" Lorelai shouted.

"She's my daughter, I wanted to be here. And Emily called me. I was passing through the town and decided to head over here. I want to be here for my daughter Lorelai."

"We have Luke here. That's all we need. Rory's happy, she is happy with just Jess, Luke, and I. Go home to Sherri, Christopher." Lorelai turned away.

"Lor." Chris put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"No Chris, leave." Lorelai walked to an anxious Luke.

Chris started walking toward Lorelai, but Emily shook her head and he left.

- - -

Back in the room, Rory was screaming. She didn't want to be a screamer, but it helped keep her mind off of the pain. Jess was extremely nervous, but he hid it well. He did all he could to keep her comfortable.

When Rory's contractions would end, he would read to her, but as soon as a contraction would start up, Jess would immediately grab her hand and count.

Lorelai walked into the room with an extremely pale Luke.

"Whoa, you don't look too well Uncle Luke." Jess chuckled, taking in the ghost like appearance.

"Shut up." Luke mumbled and sat down in the nearest chair.

"He hates hospitals." Lorelai informed Jess.

"Ah, I see." Jess stifled a laugh, but turned to a gasping Rory.

"How're you doing sweets?" Lorelai asked, pulling up a chair next to her bed.

"Do you have to ask?" Rory murmured.

"Right, right. Sorry."

"How much longer will this last?" Rory whined, cringing in pain.

"It all depends hon. Has the doctor come to check on you?"

"Not in a while." Rory panted. She was squeezing Jess's hand so hard, that it was starting to turn purple. Jess grunted in pain and Rory gazed at their hands. She immediately let go.

"Sorry. Are you ok?"

"I think so." Jess rubbed his hand and tried to hide his pain. "It's not broken, at least that I know of."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize my own strength."

"Well that's something that comes out during deliver. I swear, we are all superheroes, but men don't believe us." Lorelai chimed in.

"Not helping mom." Rory giggled.

"Yeah, really. Jeez, I think I need ice." Jess opened and closed his hand, getting the blood to circulate.

"I'll go!" Luke jumped up immediately and took off.

Lorelai and Jess laughed. "Poor Luke."

"I think it's funny." Jess disagreed.

"You're cruel." Lorelai smirked.

"Hello, injured hand here, I can be cruel if I want to." Jess waved his hand in front of Lorelai's face.

"Ow!" Rory screamed and grabbed Jess' hand again.

"Ow!" Jess shouted in pain.

Lorelai laughed at both of them. "Ah, the pain of birth."

Jess grunted and glared at Lorelai. "If you want to know what we name them, you'll keep remarks like that to yourself."

"Sorry." Lorelai raised her hands in surrender.

"Get the doctor in here!" Rory shouted.

"Ok, I'll be back." Lorelai rushed out, deciding it best that she leave the shouting parents alone for the moment.

- - -

A few hours later Jess had ice, Rory was asleep between contractions, Lorelai was resting her head against Luke's shoulders, and Luke was trying not to be nauseous.

Rory woke up, due to another contraction and Jess handed his hand, with ice pack in it, to Rory.

"Ok, now they're not that far apart anymore. You're almost there." Lorelai tried encouraging Rory.

"Uh huh." Rory painfully grumbled.

Jess, needing a bathroom break, left the room for a while. He wasn't back half an hour later, and Rory was worried.

"Maybe you should go find him Luke."

"Ok, I'll be back."

"I hope nothing happened."

"Don't worry about him, I'm sure he's fine."

- - -

The next time the doctor came in, he said that they were ready to move her into the delivery room. Jess and Luke weren't back yet, and Rory didn't want to leave until he was back.

"You have to go hon, these babies won't wait. Trust me." Lorelai urged.

"No, not until Jess is here."

"Sorry Mrs. Mariano, but we need to take you now. Especially since you're having twins." The nurse and doctor began rolling her bed out.

"No! Jess!" Rory began crying.

"Rory! Rory!" Jess was running down the halls after her.

"Jess!" Rory reached out for him.

"I'm here!" Jess grabbed her hand and ran along the bed.

"Sir, you have to go put on a smock and a hat. Sanitary purposes."

Jess nodded and followed the nurse. "I'll be back!" He called over his shoulder.

"Hurry!" Rory pleaded.

- - -

After two hours of waiting, Jess walked out into the waiting room with a tired smile. Lorelai squealed and ran to him.

"How are they? Oh I bet they're gorgeous! How's Rory doing?"

Jess smiled. "Rory's doing great, tired, but great. The babies are beautiful. Come see for yourselves."

"Luke let's go!"

Rory was sitting in the bed holding one of the babies, and the nurse was holding the other, waiting for Jess to come back. She handed the baby to him and he moved next to Rory.

"Aww! Let me see!" Lorelai said.

"Ok, but first we want to tell you their names." Rory smiled widely and looked at Jess.

"Ooh! Yay!"

"Ok the one Jess is holding is a girl. We wanted to name her Lorelai at first, but we decided that another Lorelai in the family would be a but much. So…"

"…we decided to name her Elizabeth Jane. Elizabeth is a character from Pride & Prejudice that I like to refer to Rory as, and Jane is the author of Pride & Prejudice." Jess announced the name and explained the reason.

"Love it!" Lorelai smiled and wrapped her arm around Luke.

"And the one Rory's holding is the boy. We wanted him to have a family name to carry on, so…"

"…we decided on naming him Jess Lucas. Jess after his daddy," Rory cooed at baby Jess, "and Lucas after Luke, because if it weren't for him Jess and I would have never met." Rory smiled at Luke. Lorelai had tears in her eyes.

"That's beautiful Rory. Both of you guys did good." Lorelai wiped tears from her eyes and moved in to get a better look at the babies.

"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai gasped in delight.

* * *

**There you have it! Another cliffhanger! *smirk* sorry, but i had to do it! Let me know what you think...i'll be ending this story probably after next chapter. So as this story comes to close, i want to again thank all of you have stuck to my story...and i will start updating the other one and begin a new one! **

**Beth**


	22. Home

**Ok here is another chapter. It's not as long as the others, but it's just a filler for now. The next chapter will be the epilogue. So this story will be wrapped up. I may have a sequel, but that depends on what you think. Let me know!**

**

* * *

**

You Can't Separate True Love

Chapter 21

"What?!" Luke urgently asked, rushing over to Lorelai.

"She looks just like Rory did when she was a baby!" Lorelai cooed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't scare me like that." Luke feigned anger, but smiled and kissed Lorelai on the cheek.

"Really?" Jess asked, "I haven't really seen any baby pictures of Rory."

"Yes! Oh wow! This is so weird." Lorelai placed a hand on her chest, and looked at Rory.

Luke walked over to Rory and looked at baby Jess. "Well, baby Jess here looks just like his dad when he was a baby. I mean spitting image exact."

"How would you know uncle Luke?" Jess rolled his eyes.

"Well _nephew_, I was there when you were born, and I did hold you. So I would know." Luke smugly replied. Jess blushed and looked down at his baby girl.

"Aww, I want to see Jess' baby pictures." Rory giggled as baby Jess suckled on her finger.

"Can I hold her?" Lorelai asked Jess timidly. Jess, reluctant but willing, gave her Lizzie.

"Oh, she's so precious!"

"She's beautiful." Jess smirked, looking at Rory. "Just like her mom."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Jess Mariano?" Rory playfully asked, teasing Jess because of his sensitivity.

Jess smiled and moved closer to Rory, watching baby Jess coo and make small noises.

"How are we going to know if you're talking about me or him?" Jess asked.

"Hmmm, well we could always call you Jessie." Lorelai suggested, winking.

Luke let out a quiet laugh and nudged Jess. "Jessie. That's great."

"No way! I'm not going to be called Jessie, neither is my son."

"Oh come on, it's cute." Rory teased.

"Nope. You can always call him jr. and I will just be Jess."

"Jess Jr.? But he isn't a jr. You're middle name isn't Lucas. Is it?" Rory asked.

"I'm not telling you."

"Please." Lorelai begged.

"Shh, the kids need their rest, so does Rory." Jess shushed Lorelai.

"Ok, well we'll leave you two happy parents alone. Luke and I will find those baby pictures of you _Jessie._" Lorelai mocked and giggled, walking out with Luke.

"Bye guys."

"Bye mom! Luke! Love you!" Rory called after them.

- - -

Three days later Rory and Jess were back home with the twins. It was a big day in the Danes-Mariano-Gilmore house. (Gilmore is added because hey, what's Gilmore Girls without Gilmore.)

"Wait! Don't take them up yet! Let me go up first and then I'll call you." Lorelai ran up the stairs, leaving a confused Jess and Rory downstairs with Luke.

"Don't ask me." Luke shrugged.

"Your mom is crazy. You know that?" Jess whispered to Rory.

"Sorry." Rory apologized as baby Jess began to cry.

"Why's it doing that?" Luke asked nervously.

"Maybe he's hungry. Gosh Uncle Luke, you really don't know anything do you?" Jess chuckled.

"Sorry, but I never had to take care of a baby. I've had the privilege of dealing with older kids." Luke defended.

"Aww, poor Luke. You want to hold Lizzie?" Rory asked.

"Umm, well I don't know. I uh, yeah sure, why not?" Luke mumbled.

"Ok, and I know you know how to hold a baby. You're the one that said you were there when Jess was born, so I assume that you held him."

Jess smirked and watched as Luke gracefully held baby Lizzie.

"Huh. What do you know, he can hold a baby."

"Don't start." Luke glared.

"Shh." Rory frowned and picked up baby Jess. "What's wrong sweetie?" Rory sweetly cooed rocking baby Jess.

Jess was watching Luke hold Lizzie when they finally heard Lorelai shout.

"Come on up now! I'm ready for you guys!"

"Let's go see what she's up to." Jess sighed. "You got her Uncle Luke?"

"Yes. Calm down there. Don't go all protective on me now." Luke rolled his eyes.

They all entered the apartment when a bright flash went of. "Smile!" Lorelai grinned.

"Jeez!" Luke and Jess said simultaneously.

"Are you trying to injure the entire family here?" Jess snapped.

"No. I wanted to get the family when they entered the house for the first time."

"Shh!" Rory quieted the bickering people. "We have little babies trying to sleep here."

"Ok ok, sorry." Lorelai apologized and watched Jess and Rory interact with their babies. Jess walked over to Luke and carefully took Lizzie from him. Luke smiled and walked over to Lorelai and wrapped his arms around her.

"They're going to do good." Luke whispered.

"Yes. And they do have awesome people to help them." Lorelai winked.

"We should let them have their time alone."

"Ok. Hey kids, we're going to leave now. But if you need anything at all, just call us." Lorelai smiled and walked out with Luke.

"So I guess we should feed them and then…" Rory wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ah yes!" Jess smirked and they fed the babies, burped them, and put them to bed.

"Ready?" Jess winked.

"Of course!" Rory smiled. "Race ya!"

"Ok, go!" Jess ran to their bedroom, but Rory jumped on his back, causing him to stumble, but he quickly recovered.

"Hurry!" Rory giggled.

Jess tumbled on the bed with Rory and she laughed, kissed him and closed her eyes.

"Ah. I missed you bed. It feels so good to close my eyes." Rory sighed contently.

"Oh yeah." Jess mumbled. Within minutes they were both asleep. The first few days of parenthood already getting to them.

* * *

**There's the small chapter! Hope you liked it! I thought the end was a little funny. Let me know what you think! Thanks to all you faithful readers and reviewers! Let me know what you think about a sequel and any ideas on it!**

**Beth**


	23. Epilogue

****

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I just havent been able to write and i've had a case of writer's block. This is a really short Chapter. It's the epliogue...I will probably write a sequel, but i do have another story i'm working on that i plan on finishing before i start the sequel and i have another idea for a story, so we'll see how that goes. Well i hope you enjoyed this story, and thanks to all you faithful readers! Enjoy!!

* * *

You Can't Separate True Love

Chapter 22

The first few months of parent hood were great. Baby Jess and Lizzie were perfect. They were good little babies and didn't need too much attention. Rory fed the babies frequently through the night and Jess would read to them while they were up.

"Man, who knew having babies would be this difficult?" Rory asked as she slumped into the couch.

Jess chuckled and sat next to her, finally getting some silence. "Things should get easier." Jess rubbed her back and tried encouraging her.

"Yeah. I'm just so exhausted. I want to sleep." Rory yawned and stretched.

"Mhmm." Jess mumbled, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes.

- - -

Lorelai walked in a few hours later to a sleeping Jess and Rory. They hadn't heard the babies crying. She left the two sleeping parents and rushed to the crying babies.

"Hello my beautiful grandbabies." Lorelai cooed, picking up Lizzie then Jess.

She fed them and put them back to bed. She quietly walked into the living room, but Rory and Jess were awake.

"There are the proud parents." Lorelai smiled and walked to them and sat next to Rory.

"Hey mom. What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"I came to check up on you, but the children were crying, so I fed them."

"What?" Jess sat up straighter. "They were crying?"

Rory looked at Jess and smiled. "Guess we're more tired than we thought."

"It's ok, I'm supermom, I can do anything." Lorelai smirked.

Rory giggled. "Yeah, you kinda are. I mean you took care of me alone, and managed to keep a job. You are supermom."

"Don't forget it loin fruit." Lorelai sat up and patted Rory's leg. "The kids should be asleep for a while."

"Thanks mom." Jess helped Rory sit up and stood up.

"Yeah. Thanks for checking up on them. I can't believe that we slept through their cries." Jess sighed and stretched. "You hungry?"

"Why yes I am thank you." Lorelai walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I was talking to my wife, but ok you can have some food too." Jess began cooking while Lorelai and Rory chatted.

"Hope you don't mind, but we only have hamburgers and fries. No coffee."

"What?! How could you even speak those words?!" Lorelai cried. "No coffee! No, that is not allowed!"

"Mom, we haven't had a chance to buy any. We've been so busy and I wasn't allowed to drink any during my pregnancy. Go to Luke's." Rory tried to calm her mom.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean that Jess is off the hook."

"Yeah, yeah. Now be quiet before you wake up my kids." Jess pointed to the door.

"Jeez, like uncle like nephew. That is so something Luke would do."

Jess rolled his eyes and served Rory her food while Lorelai went downstairs for some coffee. She didn't come back up so they assumed she ate downstairs.

- - -

"Jess, how many kids do you want?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. How many do you want?" Jess turned to Rory surprised.

"I would like to have at least 5. I know that's a lot, but it was always just me and I would like to have a big family." Rory smiled as she was rocking baby Lizzie.

"Whatever you want." Jess smiled and picked up baby Jess.

"Really? You don't think that's too much?" Rory questioned.

"I think having a big family is going to be nice." Jess grinned and kissed Rory. "I think I will like it."

"Me too." Rory sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "We started out good. And the rest of our life will be amazing too."

"Mhmm." Jess mumbled, taking in his amazing life.

* * *

**Short epilogue I know. I didn't know how to end it, but i did like the family discussion. And so the story ends! Let me know what you think and tell me if you have any ideas for a sequel! Thank you again! Review please!**


End file.
